Because Of Love
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Yeah, I Usagi-fied this fic too! Co written with Usa-chan, be sure to give her feed back too! Princess Serenity is sent to the future in search of her father.
1. Part 1

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them   
for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help   
on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 1   
Because of love   
I know you better   
because of love   
we are together   
because of love   
you have my heart   
because of love   
we'll never part.   
  
  
  
Duo's eye's widdened in astonishment as he stared at the girl   
who just appeared out of no where. She was dressed in a white   
gown and had a cresent moon on her forehead. Gorgeous is what   
she was. Even though her hairstyle was weird, two buns on each   
side, with two pig tails trailing down her back. She was still   
beautiful.   
  
He approched her carefully, she had just fainted, and he   
wondered why. Slowly he kneeled down and studied her. How   
odd that she collapsed suddenly. He wasn't about to leave her   
here in this OZ base, she would be killed for sure. Slowly he   
picked her up, and began to run, he had to get out of there   
fast.   
  
Deathsythe had just enough fuel to get him to his ship, where   
Howard waited for him. The mystirous girl sat in his lap,   
still unconsious. He looked down at her, wondering where she   
came from. She moaned, leaning her head against his chest. He   
tensed at her guseture. A girl had never been this close to him   
ever.   
  
  
  
"Mother!" The girl screamed, bolting up, looking at her   
suroundings. She was on a bed, in some strange room. Sighing,   
she clentched her eyes shut. "Dame." She whispered.   
  
"Finally decided to wake up ne?" She heard, opening her eyes,   
finding a guy with a long braid, leaning against a wall, arms   
folded.   
  
"Who are you, and where am I?" She asked, her eyes wide.   
  
"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell, and you're on my ship." He answered.   
"And who might you be?"   
  
She stood up. "I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She   
introduced herself, then smiled lightly. "But you may call me   
Usagi."   
  
"Moon Kingdom?" Duo frowned. "There's no place like that on the   
Moon, not that I know of." He said, rasing an eyebrow.   
  
Her eyes saddened, and she looked away. "I wouldn't expect   
there to be." She whispered, folding her arms.   
  
Duo stared at her in confusion. "Where exactly are you from,   
how did you get here, and why are you here?" He asked all at   
once.   
  
She shock her head. "I can't tell you that, you probley wouldn't   
believe me anyway. I'll tell you this. I'm here to find my   
father."   
  
Duo raised his eyebrows, and then left the room.   
  
Usagi stood at the front of the ship, resting her hands on   
the railing, watching the moonlight flicker off the ocean waves.   
She remembered her mother's words. "Find your father." Her   
mother whispered before closing her eyes.   
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes as she remembered seeing her   
mother for the last time. "Okaasan." She said, hugging   
herself, allowing her tears to fall.   
  
Duo watched her, wondering why so seemed so sad. This was   
so confusing. Why wouldn't she tell him how she got here, and   
what was she dreaming about earlier anyway?  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing   
them for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your   
help on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 2   
  
When I first met you   
I knew that my life would never   
be the same   
and I know that you felt it too.   
  
"Because of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
  
  
Duo leaned back into the sofa, channel surfing, looking for   
the latest news on Oz. He was still very confused about Usagi.   
She hadn't said much since she appeared, and she seemed very   
grief stricken. And he was sure it had something to do with   
her mother. He remembered hearing her called out to her while   
sleeping. He knew, because he could hear all the way down the  
hall in his room.   
  
What could have possibly happened to bring her here, searching   
for her father, and who was he anyway? Duo shook his head,   
slouching a little more into the cusions, sighing.   
  
"Duo." He heard, startled, he looked up, finding Usagi staring   
down at him, his eyes widened at her form of dress. She no   
longer wore that white gown, and the cresent moon on forehead   
had vanished, instead she had on a pair of levi cut offs with a   
white tang top, and combat boots, but her hair was still in   
that weird hairstyle.   
  
Realizing that he was staring, he turned his gaze back to   
the TV set, blushing slightly. "Hai." He said, changing   
the channel with the remote.   
  
"I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me, and letting   
me stay here." She smiled lightly, taking a seat near him.   
"I don't know where else to go."   
  
Duo grinned. "Doo Itashimashite Usagi."   
  
Her smile widened. "I know this is confusing, because I haven't   
told you much about myself, demo I feel that you wouldn't believe   
me."   
  
Duo raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Why don't you just   
tell me, and I'll decide for myself weather I should believe   
it or not."   
  
Usagi sighed, folding her arms. "Hai, that sounds reasonable."   
  
"Sure does." He chuckled.   
  
Usagi blinked, deciding what she should tell him. "I came here   
to find my father. My kingdom was destroyed. My mother sent me   
here."   
  
"Are you talking about the Moon Kingdom?" He asked, sitting up   
strait.   
  
She nodded. "I'm also from the past, from a time called   
the Silver Millienum.   
  
That should explain why the Moon Kingdom doesn't exist now."   
She explained, making eye contact with him.   
  
Duo raised his eyebrows in shock. "Your not kidding are you?"   
He asked.   
  
She shook her head. "Iie. I'm not."   
  
"That explains why you appeared out of now where." Duo said,   
brushing his bangs from his face.   
  
She giggled slightly. "I guess you could say that."   
  
Duo chuckled. "So what are you planning to do, besides   
finding your father?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I have to find him." She   
answered, her expression serious.   
  
Duo was about to say something else when she suddenly   
gasped, staring at the TV screen, her eyes wide. He frowned,   
looking at the TV. "What is it?" He asked, glancing at her.   
  
"Tousan....." She whispered, her eyes misty with tears.  
  



	3. Part 3

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure and Usa-chan   
  
A Crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing   
them for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Most of this chapter was written by Usa-chan, Arigato!   
Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help on this   
fic!   
  
  
  
Part 3   
  
I'll never feel alone again boy   
cause your love makes me feel so   
secure   
you got me singin   
  
"Because of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
  
  
"Masaka!" Duo exclaimed, staring at the screen, where Trieze   
Kushranada was making some speech about Oz, then looked at   
Usagi, who had tears in her eyes. "He's your tousan?"   
  
She stared at the screen a moment longer, before looking at him.   
"Hai." She nodded.   
  
Duo's head swiveled back and forth as he stared at her and then   
Treize. "I didn't even know Trieze had a kid much less a pretty   
girl like you." Usagi flushed and her head lowered before she   
heard his next words. "But you said you came from the past how   
can Treize be your father?"   
  
Usagi frowned slightly and looked away, "Okaasan sent him here   
before the attack," She whispered softly more to herself than   
Duo.   
  
Duo however was intrigued, "Attack?"   
  
Usagi nodded, "The attack that killed my mother." Tears   
shimmered in her eyes and Duo frowned.   
  
"So, do you want to go see Treize or what?" He offered   
standing up and getting his keys.   
  
Usagi's eyes flew to his studying him intently. "You'd   
help me?" She asked in shock.   
  
Duo nodded, "We're friends right? Now come on let's go see him."   
  
Usagi nodded her eyes sparkling with joy.   
  
  
  
When Duo got in the drivers seat of the jeep Usagi raised an   
eyebrow. "You can drive?"   
  
Duo nodded, "Of course I can drive. I'm a Gundam pilot after   
all."   
  
"Gundam pilot?"   
  
Duo grinned at her, "We can talk about me later tell me more   
about yourself. Did you have any boyfriends on your moon   
kingdom?"   
  
Usagi shook her head and Duo grinned.   
  
"I was betrothed to the Prince of Earth however," She   
announced.   
  
"Betrothed? Doesn't that mean that your parents set the   
whole thing up?" Duo interrupted.   
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai, the very moment I was born and was found   
to have the royal birthmark it was decided. However I believe   
he was killed in the attack."   
  
Duo silently wondered why her voice held no remorse. "Did you   
love him?" Usagi started to speak but stopped her eyes darting   
away. Duo waited for a few minutes but not another word was   
spoken by the majestic princess beside him. "We're here," He   
announced getting out of his side of the car and opening her   
door.   
  
Usagi trustingly placed her petite hand into his and he led   
her to a giant mansion. He heard her startled gasp as she   
looked around the place. A woman walked towards them her eyes   
questioning, "What do you two children want?"   
  
Usagi flushed and studied the ground, "I would like to speak   
to Treize Kushrinada about something personal," She explained.   
  
Colonel Une frowned, 'What does this girl want with Treize-sama?'   
Before she could deny the request however a pair of footsteps   
neared and Treize appeared.   
  
Duo attempted to stay in the background and not bring attention   
to himself. He knew Trieze wasn't aware he was a gundam pilot   
but he knew you could never be to careful. Treize studied the   
young girl in front of him. Her face as so hopeful and she   
stared at him in a state of awe. "Come this way please," He   
ordered walking back his office to see both the girl and a boy   
with a rather long braid following.   
  
After Treize had closed the door for privacy and sat down he   
turned his attention to Usagi. "Now then miss what can I   
help you with?"   
  
Usagi took a deep breath and her hand slipped into Duo's.   
"My name is Usagi and you are my tousan."   
  
Treize's expression didn't change, "You must be mistaken. For I   
have no children and do not plan to any time soon."   
  
Usagi's eyes filled with panic, "But you are my tousan! You   
were married to my okaasan Serenity-sama. Don't you remember me   
papa?"   
  
Treize merely shook his head again, "As I've told you I have no   
children and I have certainly never been married to a queen before.   
Now, please be on your way I have an important meeting coming up."   
  
Usagi got out of her chair her eyes blank and leaning on Duo for   
support the two left. Treize's gaze followed them but he couldn't   
help but remember the look of betrayal in the girl's eyes when he   
had denied being her father.   
  
  
  
Duo helped Usagi into the car and then got in himself. Almost   
instantly he found the girl in his lap crying against his chest.   
There were no need for words so he merely held her close to   
himself. 'Poor thing,' he thought as he held her. After a time she   
weakly pulled away from him. No words were spoken but she returned   
to her seat and remained silent long after they had returned back   
to Duo's place.   
  



	4. Part 4

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
  
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing   
them for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your   
help on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 4   
  
  
  
I don't care what people say   
you're the one that brings me so   
much joy.   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
  
  
The minute Usagi and Duo had returned to his ship, she ran   
sraight to her room, flinging herself onto the bed, crying   
into her pillow. Duo tried to talk to her, but she jumped out   
of the jeep before he could say anything. She knew who her   
father was, and he denied her. How cruel could Treize   
Kushrunada possibly get. This was beyond confusing, how could   
a sweet and beautiful girl, such as Usagi, be his daughter,   
if not in this life, then in the past.   
  
Duo made up his mind, he was going to find out all about her,   
he hated to see her cry, she was his friend, and she didn't   
desereve to be casted away like that. Taking a deep breath,   
he walked to the ship, slipping his hands into his pockets.   
  
  
  
Usagi cried uncontrollably until she fell asleep, when she   
woke up, she sat up, leaning against the wall, folding her   
arms.   
  
"Usagi....." Said a voice, startling her, causing a slight   
gasp to escape her.   
  
"Duo.....It's only you.....I thought it was....." She stopped   
in mid sentence, tuning away, realizing she said too much.   
  
"Donata?" Duo asked, approching her slowly, and seated himself   
on her bed.   
  
The Moon light shined through a small window, flickering off   
her blond hair, illuminating the side of her cheek as she   
looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes.   
  
"My fiancee." She whispered, bitterness in her voice.   
  
Duo frowned. "Your fiancee?"   
  
She nodded. "It's because of him my Kingdom was destroyed."   
  
"Nande!" Duo exlcaimed, shock written all over his face.   
  
She closed her eyes, as if it hurt to even look at him.   
"Hai. He is the cause of all of it."   
  
Duo took both of her hands in his, causing her eyes to fly   
wide open, making her body tense. "Usagi. Tell me everything.   
I'm your friend. I can see that your hurting, and I can't take   
it anymore."   
  
Usagi stared into his violet eyes, searching them, relaxing,   
and nodded. "Prince Endymion of Earth was my intended.....I was   
to marry him once I turned eighteen, demo it didn't happen that   
way....." Her voice trailed off.   
  
"Go on." Duo urged, gentley squezing her hands.   
  
"My Tousan never trusted the Earth Kingdom, that was why they   
couldn't join the Silver Millieuim. He forbid it." She paused.   
"Mother convinced him to think it over, and when I was born,   
and they decided that I would marry Earth's Prince in order to   
bring peace to both out Kingdoms. Tousan still didn't like the   
idea, demo he went along with Okaasan, because she believed   
the Moon and Earth could live together peacefully. But it never   
happened....." Tears formed in her eyes. "My tousan died   
mysteriously when I was only eight years old. It was said that   
he was poisoned."   
  
Duo took her in his arms, stroking her hair. Unsure of what   
else to do. Usagi rested her head on his shoulder, allowing   
her tears to fall. "Since they couldn't find out who did it,   
nothing could be done....." She sobbed. "There were never any   
feelings between me and Endymion. He was so egotistical.   
I could see why tousan never liked him....."   
Duo wiped a few tears from her cheeks, keeping her in his   
arms, waiting for her to speak.   
  
"When the Moon was attacked by Queen Baryl, she unleased the   
Dark Kingdom, and it destroyed everything." She contiuned, her   
voice a little more calm. "Mother used the Ginzuishou to seal   
it away, and it took all her strength. Before she died, she   
revealed to me that she had sent my Father to this time, to be   
reborn. With the last amount of energy she had, she sent me   
here. To find him."   
  
Duo nodded, taking her hand in his, running his fingers lightly   
over her knuckles.   
  
"Before I came here, Endymion told me he was the one who   
killed my Father. He did it at Baryl's request, because she   
knew Father was more powerful then Mother, and he could have   
easily defeated her....." She said in a harsh tone.   
  
"Relax." Duo said, pulling her closer to him, soothing her.   
  
She sighed, unshed tears forming in her eyes. "Now tousan doesn't   
even remember me. What am I going to do? I have no one else."   
  
"Usagi-chan." Duo said, tilting her chin up, so that they made eye   
contact. "You have me, and I'm not going to let anything happen   
to you. And we'll find a way to refresh your Daddy's memory,   
one way or another." He smiled faintly.   
  
Usagi returned the smile. "Arigato Duo-kun." She whispered.   
  
"Anytime." He grinned, kissing her cheek.   
  
  
  
Trieze moaned in his sleep, clutching his pillow, sweat   
trickling down the side of his forehead. Then he woke up,   
faintly gasping.   
  
The dream he had was very unnerving, it was of a beautiful woman,   
with silver white hair. She was smiling at him, and he remembered   
seeing her stomach big with child.   
  
He sat up, looking at his hand. In his dream, he put that hand   
on her stomach, feeling a little kick come from it. She seemed   
so familiar, like he knew her. But that was impossible, he had   
never seen her before in his life.   
  
He got up, and walked over to the window, looking up at the full   
Moon. It calmed him strangly enough. He held up his hands, looking   
at both of them.   
  
There was a baby in his dream, a newborn, which he had held,   
staring at a face that was as lovely as her mother. Treize shook   
his head. Masaka. That girl couldn't be his daughter. He had   
never married, much less had a child. Still, the dream felt more   
like a memory. He closed his eyes, touching his lips, remembering   
the sweet kiss he recieved from the woman. Her face was so full   
of joy as she looked at him, so full of love. How could he have   
just imagined a woman as beautiful as her. Dressed in a   
long white gown.   
  
He sighed, putting a hand on his hip, returning his gaze back to   
the night sky. A mere dream, she doesn't exist. He told himself.   
Except he couldn't forget the Cresent Moon he had seen on both the   
woman and child's foreheads.   
  



	5. Part 5

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
  
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting   
to the story..........   
  
Part 5   
  
  
  
When I look at your smiling eyes   
my heart wants to dance.   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
  
  
Usagi shivered slightly and Duo noticed, "Cold?" He asked.   
  
Usagi's eyes turned an odd blank color and she shook her   
head, "Iie, but I feel something evil nearby," She quoted.   
  
Duo blinked, "Evil?"   
  
Usagi nodded again her eyes still oddly emotionless,   
"It's in the base nearby. The evil is there." Her eyes   
flickered back to normal and she smiled brightly at Duo.   
  
"What do you mean it's in the base nearby?" Duo asked.   
  
Usagi looked at him confused, "What do you mean, Duo-kun?   
What's in a base nearby?" She asked.   
  
Duo took a step away his eyebrow raised. "You don't   
remember saying it?"   
  
Usagi shook her head," I didn't say anything, Duo-kun."   
  
Duo grinned, "It doesn't matter. Oi, do you want to go   
somewhere with me?"   
  
Usagi nodded, "Sure, but where?"   
  
Duo smirked, "That will remain confidental for now.   
Anyways lets go," He suggested as he pulled a black cap   
on. "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.   
  
Usagi nodded and took it.   
  
  
  
Heero stared emotionlessly at the young woman in front of   
him, "Relena," He whispered before pulling out his gun it at   
her. He watched as her eyes widened in fright and his   
finger began to squeeze the trigger.   
  
A shot rang out and the perfect soldier turned slightly to   
see a boy dressed in black with a gun aimed at him. Beside   
the boy was a wide-eyed girl who it appeared was yelling at   
her companion. "It's pretty obvious you're the bad guy,"   
Duo announced aiming his gun again.   
  
Usagi gasped startled and attempted to grab the gun from him.   
"Duo! You can't shoot anyone!"   
  
Duo scowled and struggled to keep his gun. "It's my gundam,"   
Heero announced as he looked into the sea and saw his Gundam   
Wing surfacing alongside a black gundam.   
  
"Duo!" Usagi yelled again as her friend again shot at the  
other boy. Heero winced slightly as a bullet grazed his arm   
making him drop his gun. Usagi scowled and ran towards the   
boy and Duo cursed.   
  
Heero was about to grab his gun when a hand snatched it from   
him first. "I can't allow you to use this," Usagi whispered   
before taking the cold metal weapon and throwing it with all   
her might attempting to get it into the sea.   
  
Duo grinned as the gun landed at his feet. He picked it up   
and aimed but was startled when Usagi stood in his way in   
front of the boy while the other girl tore her dress to make   
a bandage. "Leave him alone, Duo!" Usagi demanded her   
usually soft voice filled with anger. A sudden scream came   
from her throat and she stared in shock at a rose that had   
grazed her arm and now was planted in the concrete. She   
turned and her eyes slowly rose.   
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows his silver and black   
armor glinted wickedly in the sun. "Pleasure to see you   
again, princess," He spoke his eyes studying her.   
  
Usagi took a step backwards and tripped over the boy.   
"Prince Edyimion," She whimpered.   
  
Duo's eyes narrowed and he aimed his guns at the new threat.   
"You stay away from her!" He demanded.   
  
Prince Edyimion's eyes flickered over the boy a smile of   
amusement curving his lips. "She's my fiancee. I've traveled   
through impossible barriers to get back to my princess."   
His hand rested lightly on his sword hilt as he spoke.   
'All I have to do is get her to agree then I'll kill the   
only thing standing path in Queen Beryl's and my way,' he   
thought.   
  
Heero finally got to his feet ignoring Relena. He watched   
as the girl on the ground shook with fear and her forehead   
began to dully glow a yellow color. He turned away from her   
and launched himself at a control station successfully   
launching the missles at the two on-coming gundams.   
  
Duo divided his attention between his partner Deathscythe   
and the terrified Usagi. "Leave her alone!" Duo demandeed   
as he glared at both the prince and Heero.   
  
Usagi got to her feet and as she did so her forehead blazed   
and her crescent moon appeared. Her body was encased with light and   
when it vanished she stood serenly in her pure white princess   
dress. "How did you get here?" She asked her voice neither   
kind nor angered.   
  
Prince Edyimion took a step forward and scowled as she took a   
step back. "I came for you of course."   
  
Princess Serenity shook her head, "Iie, you were the reason my   
mother died. The reason my father won't..."   
  
"Won't what?" Prince Edyimion demanded.   
  
Princess Serenity frowned and bit her lip, "The reason my   
father won't be here for me ever again!" Her eyes shimmered   
with tears but she ignored them.   
  
Prince Edyimion scowled as a bullet again ran out. It zoomed   
towards his face and at the last moment Prince Edyimion laughed   
and the bullet stopped and dropped to the ground at his feet.   
"You have no idea who you're messing with," He informed Duo.   
His eyes again traveled to Usagi. "This isn't over little   
princess. I will be back for you," He vowed before vanishing   
out of sight.   
  
Princess Serenity sank to the ground her clothes flashing until   
they resembled what she had been wearing before. She curled   
up into a ball and began to weep. Heero stared at her i  
mpassively for a moment before jumping off the railing and   
towards the sea.   
  
"Kichigai," Duo muttered before noticing Usagi. He   
knelt by her side and placed an arm around her shoulders,   
"Daijoubu Usagi. He's gone now he won't bother you   
again I promise." Usagi relaxed into his arms and didn't   
even realize he had picked her up and carried her back   
to the ship.   
  
  
  
Treize suddenly dropped the papers he had been studying   
and his hands shot to his head in pain. "Treize-sama!"   
Colonel Une's worried voice interrupted.   
  
Treize closed his eyes and saw the flash from his dream   
and another flash of the girl from the day before in a   
flawless white gown with a crescent moon on her forehead.   
She was curled into a ball and crying. "Treize-sama   
daijoubu ka?" Une demanded.   
  
Treize with a grimace dropped his hands and managed a   
neutral expression. "Hai, Daijoubu, Lady. It's just a   
headache. Would you mind finishing this while I get some   
rest?" The woman before him agreed and Treize laid down   
in his bed as the visions overtook him.   
  
Queen Serenity looked up her eyes filling with love as   
she saw Treize coming towards her. "Treize-kun!" She cried   
before flinging herself into his arms like a young child.   
Her eyes danced as she looked at her husband of two months.   
"We're going to have a baby, my love," She whispered softly.   
  
Treize smiled warmly at the silver-haired woman. "A child?   
I can hardly wait," He had announced before pulling his wife   
into his arms and twirling in a circle with her pressed against   
his chest. He heard her laughter and smiling he stopped and   
kissed her softly.   
  
The vision quickly faded as Treize frowned. 'That girl. It   
has to be something about the girl,' he thought.   
  
  
  
Duo watched the sleeping Usagi his usual happy expression   
overcome with a scowl. He bent down and gently kissed her   
forehead before leaving the room. He lay down on his couch   
and let himself get some rest. 'That prince wouldn't dare   
attack her this soon,' Duo thought before his eyes closed.   
  
Duo looked around as he found himself in a wasteland. An   
odd feeling made him turn and he blinked as he looked up   
at the Earth but there were no colonies around it.   
"I'm on the moon?" He asked aloud.   
  
"Hai," Answered a soft feminine voice.   
  
Duo turned startled, "Usagi? What are you doing here and   
why is your hair silver?"   
  
The woman smiled, "My name is Queen Serenity. My daughter   
is a very trusting soul and I fear that Prince Edymioin will   
somehow figure out how to kidnap her. He has been ordered   
to kill her by Queen Beryl if she gets a hold of Usagi both   
my daughter and your universe will be doomed."   
  
Duo frowned, "I won't let either of them touch Usagi."   
  
Queen Serenity smiled, "Doomo Arigato, Duo. If I was still alive   
I would officially make you one of her protectors and give   
you all the powers that come with the position. Demo I cannot.   
Usagi's father; Treize-kun is regaining some of his memories   
demo if Beryl finds out who he really is he too will be killed."   
  
Duo nodded and was startled as a black cat with a crescent   
moon suddenly appeared. "This is Luna. She is Usagi's advisor   
and dear friend," Queen Serenity explained.   
  
Duo watched as the cat looked up at him, "I will help mold   
Usagi-chan into the Princess she's destined to be. Perhaps when   
this is over she can revive the hidden kingdom on the moon   
and take her crown once again."   
  
Duo stared at the cat, "You can talk?" He demanded in horror.   
  
Queen Serenity smiled and began to laugh, "Your expression is   
so much like my husbands was when he first met Luna and   
Artemis."   
  
"Artemis?" Luna asked softly staring up at her Queen.   
  
Queen Serenity looked shocked for a moment, "I forgot to tell   
you Luna. Artemis is searching this universe for Usagi's   
protectors. Take this and give it to Usagi. It's a   
heshin brooch she can use to protect herself."   
  
Luna took it with a nod of her head. "Oi! How come Usagi gets   
the brooch? I'll be the one protecting her!" Duo interrupted.   
  
The Queen smiled brightly at the boy, "You're perfect," She   
whispered before he vanished out of sight.   
  
Duo woke suddenly and blinked at the cat in his arms.   
"You're not a dream?"   
  
Luna shook her head, 'Iie, I am not, Duo." Duo stared blankly   
at the cat for a moment. "Are you ready to see her again?"   
  
Luna nodded and the two entered the sleeping Usagi's room.  
  
Note:  
Kichigai-Crazy person  
  



	6. Part 6

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
  
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing   
them for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your   
help on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 6   
  
There's only you on my mind and   
I never want to leave your side   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
  
  
"Usagi. Usagi wake up." Duo whispered, gently shaking   
the sleeping girl. Hey eyes fluttered open as she let out   
a slight yawn, and sat up, streching her arms.   
  
"What Duo-kun?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"I have a surprise for you." He grinned.   
  
"Surprise?" She lifted an eyebrow, staring at him   
curiously.   
  
Duo nodded, sitting down beside her, and bent down,   
picking something up from the floor.   
  
"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, taking the small cat from Duo's   
lap, and hugged her. "I thought you had been killed. How   
did you get here?"   
  
The cat purred and licked her cheek. "Your mother hid me   
and Artemis during the attack. She sent me here though   
Duo."   
  
Usagi looked at the feline, confused, setting her down   
on the bed. "Through Duo?"   
  
Luna nodded. "Hai, demo it's rather hard to explain."   
  
"And Artemis?" She asked.   
  
"He's out searching the universe for your protectors. They   
got seperated during the attack." The cat answered. "I'm   
not sure how long it will be before he returns, demo.   
Your mother wanted me to give you this." The cat then did   
a back flip, and a broach appeared.   
  
"What is it?" Usagi's eyes widened, studying the round   
shaped object.   
  
"Your broach. It will allow you to turn into Sailor Moon.   
You will be able to protect yourself with it. All you have   
to do is say Moon Crystal Power, Make Up. Then it will heshin  
you." Luna explained.   
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi grinned, picking it up, running her fingers   
over it.   
  
"I must warn you." Luna added. "It also contains the   
ginzuishou inside. You know how powerful it is, use   
it's power only if you have to."   
  
Usagi gasped. "The Ginzuishou!"   
  
Luna smiled faintly. "Hai. Serenity-sama was able to   
repair it before Prince Edyimion could get his hands on   
the shards. Demo you have to understand. Queen Baryl is   
after it, and you mustn't let her get it. Also, your   
tousan must remain a secret. If she finds out he is   
alive, he will be killed."   
  
"Iie. I won't let that happen. He may not remember me, demo   
he's still my tousan." Usagi whispered, pinning the   
broach onto her tang top.   
  
Duo heard her, and took her hand in his. She looked up at   
him, waiting for him to speak. "Your mother also asked me   
to protect you. And I promised her I would. That so called   
Prince won't dare lay a hand on you. Not if Shinigami has   
anything to say about it."   
  
Usagi giggled. "Shinigami?" Her eyes flickered.   
  
Duo chukled. "Hai. That's me. Well, when I'm using my   
Gundam anyway." He arched an eyebrow, a side grin on his   
face.   
  
"That reminds me.....You said you would tell me more   
about yourself. You know almost everything about me, so   
I think it's only fair right?" She replied, smiling   
slightly.   
  
Duo sighed in defeat. "Hai. I said that didn't I.   
Yosh. What do you want to know?" He asked playfully.   
  
"What is a Gundam?" She asked, letting go of his hand   
reluctantly, slightly blushing, and picked up Luna,   
leaning back against the wall, strocking the cat's fur.   
  
"A Gundam is what that baka fired those torpedo's on   
earlier tonight." He frowned, the shrugged, grinning once   
again. "I bet he got himself caught."   
  
"Are you talking about that guy you shot?" She said,   
giving him a look of disaproval, arching an eyebrow.   
  
Duo chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Getting back to what I   
was saying.....I'm from the L2 Colony, and I was given   
the Gundam Deathsythe, to destroy all of OZ.....Except....."   
His voice trailed off, wondering if he should tell her   
Treize was the leader, deciding her would soon, he went   
on telling her about what a Gundam was, and about his past.   
  
  
  
The next day.....   
  
Duo stepped out of the telephone booth, and grabbed Usagi's   
hand, who had been waiting for him, while he called Howard.   
"Ikuzo. Let's go see that patient." He grinned playfully,   
pulling her along.   
  
She laughed, since she was the one who had convinced him to   
check on the mysterious boy. After all, he had jumped off   
the ship, into the water. With what little time she had   
then, she spared him a glace, finding him floating in the   
water.   
  
"Be careful Usagi-chan. You don't know when Prince Eydimion   
might strike again. And knowing Baryl, she won't stop until   
she has you in her grasp." Luna warned her. Usagi sighed,   
and nodded, tighting her grip on the small feline, with her   
free hand, while Duo lead her to a tall sky scraper, knowing   
he was not about to let her out of his sight.   
  
Duo knocked out the guys who were controling the monitor   
screen for the room the other Gundam Pilot was in, who was   
strapped down on some metal bed. He looked at him, knowing   
if he was as skilled as he seemed to be, he should be   
able to read his lips.   
  
Usagi watched as Duo talked to the screen, Luna on her   
shoulder. "Can he hear you?" She asked him.   
  
Duo's side grin appeared. "Iie. Demo I'm sure he can read   
my lips. Come on. Let's go." He said, taking her hand,   
and both of them ran out of the room.   
  
The wall exploded, and Duo dashed in, making his way to the   
side of they guy who was tied down. Usagi standing beside   
him. "Kuso....How do you get these things off." He   
panicked, scanning the material that held the boy's arms   
and legs.   
  
"Give me your knife." He said in a deep voice, reaching up to   
him with a bloodly hand.   
  
"You are something else." Duo commented, wide eyed.   
  
"Duck!" Duo yelled, pushing Usagi onto the floor with him,   
sheilding her from the oncoming blast that would soon   
shatter the window, also noticing the other guy had also   
made his way to the floor, wearing the parachute he had   
given him. Once the window was wide open, he grabbed Usagi's   
hand and pulled her towards the awaiting sky. Followed   
shortly by the other guy.   
  
"Chotto Matte!" Duo yelled, jumping out of the window, holding   
a screaming Usagi and Luna. Quickly, he pulled out his   
small flying copter, and they began to slowly desend to   
the ground.   
  
Usagi threw her arms around his neck, clutching her eyes   
shut. Duo smiled, tighting his grip on her waist with his   
free hand, when he realized the other guy hadn't even   
opened his parachute.   
  
"Oi, baka! Open up your parachute!" He yelled, but   
the guy seemed to ignore him. "Shimatta! I'm going to have   
nightmares over this one."   
  
Usagi opened her eyes at hearing Duo's voice. She gasped   
as she saw that guy falling head first, he didn't even   
seem to care. Before she could say anything, however, they   
heard a female voice from the window.   
  
"Heero!" Relena yelled.   
  
Suddenly he opened his parachute.   
  
"Imasara!" Duo said, pulling Usagi closer   
to him, watching the boy hit the side of a cliff and   
tumble through the rocks. When they landed, they found   
him standing there, swearing under his breath, holding   
up his leg.   
  
"Next time, find a better way to commit suicide." Duo   
said in a harsh tone, recieving a glare from Usagi, then   
calmed himself.   
  
The guy only stared at him, not saying anything.   
  
"I'm not asking you to trust me." He added, taking the   
guy's arm, and sliding it around his shoulder for support,   
aidded also by Usagi, who had set Luna on the ground.   
"Demo I'm the only friend you've got."   
  
Usagi nodded in satisfaction, just as they started walking   
to a boat, a rose came flying thought the air, landing in   
the sand infront of them, stopping them in their tracks.   
They all looked up to see a guy dressed in a tuxedo, with a   
cap, his eyes covered by a white mask.   
  
"Don't make this difficult Princess, your place it with   
me." He stated, slowly approching them.   
  
"Stay away from her!" Duo demanded, glaring at the masked   
man.   
  
"Urasai!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered. "If you want to stay alive,   
I suggest you hand her over."   
  
"Never!" Duo narrowed his eyes at him.   
  
Usagi shook her head, and let go of Heero, standing infront   
of them both.   
  
"Usagi. What are you doing?" Duo said in disbelief.   
  
"Relax." She smiled reasuringly at him, then turned her   
attention to the Prince infront of her. "Leave me alone   
Mamoru!" She commanded. "I want nothing more to do with   
you, after what you did to my Kingdom."   
  
Tuxedo Kamen ingnored her, and began walking towards her.   
  
"You leave me no choice." She looked away, holding up her   
broach. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!   
  
  
  
It had been three days since Treize had been in his bed,   
suffering from painful headaches, and deprived sleep, not   
to mention the strange visions. He couldn't afford to work   
in this state, so he left Lady Une in charge during his   
absence. He couldn't seem to get the images and dreams   
out of his mind. That girl. Could she really be his   
daughter?   
  
He got up and stood in front of the mirror, looking at his   
reflection, showing how exacusted he was. Then he felt it.   
A great amount of energy somewhere, not only that, but he   
could feel pain and fear that wasn't his. He looked at his   
face, stunned to see that his forehead was glowing a faint   
gold, and revealed a cresent moon.  
Note:  
Imasara-It's too late  
Chotto Matte-Hold on  
Shimatta-Shoot  
  



	7. Part 7

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting   
to the story......   
  
  
  
Part 7   
  
It feels right so lets stay together   
I'll never feel alone again boy   
'cause your love makes me feel so   
secure   
you got me singin'   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Sailor Moon stood her eyes narrowed on Tuxedo Kamen. She was quite   
sure why he was dressed differently but she wasn't about to let   
him hurt Duo. She shivered as a gust of wind came and she glanced   
down at herself.   
  
Duo stared at Sailor Moon in shock. He glanced at Heero and also   
noticed the boy studying Sailor Moon. Frowning Duo pretended to   
lose his grip and Heero fell to the ground.   
  
Sailor Moon glanced down at Luna indecision in her young face.   
'What now? There has never been a Sailor Moon before so I don't   
know what to do,' she thought.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "Very pretty light show princess but it's   
time to go. I don't have all day to play dress up with you."   
  
Sailor Moon scowled and she took her tiara off her forehead,   
"Moon Tiara Action!" She screamed as she unleashed the small   
discus. As Tuxedo Kamen batted it out of the way with his cane   
Sailor Moon pulled out a scepter. "Last warning! Leave now or   
I'll make you pay for everything," She vowed. He smirked at   
her daring her without words. Sailor Moon nodded and began   
to concentrate, "Moon Princess Haliation!" She howled.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened at the barrage of crescent moons and   
energy. He jumped high into the air and smirked as the attack   
faded away. "Tiara trap him!" Sailor Moon demanded as she made   
a motion with her hand.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen growled as the slender metal surrounded him and   
pinned his arms to his side. He struggled in vain for a moment   
his mask falling. There was a bright flash and Sailor Moon   
looked away crying out in pain.   
  
Duo helped the injured Heero back to his feet his eyes watching   
the action. 'Please be careful, Usagi,' he thought.   
  
  
  
Treize gasped and quickly covered his forehead with his hand as   
the door opened and Colonel Une walked in, "Please, Lady I need   
privacy," He mangaed to tell her in a somewhat normal voice.   
  
Colonel Une studied him for a moment and nodded slightly, "I'll   
leave the papers here for you then, Treize-sama," She stated   
placing them on a three foot stack before leaving.   
  
Treize removed his hand and stared at the moon sigil mystified.   
"Do you remember?" Asked a male voice. Treize whirled his eyes   
scanning the room but not finding anyone but a white cat.   
Artemis raised his head revealing his crescent moon his eyes   
locked onto Treize's. "Do you remember, your highness?"   
  
Treize stared at the cat as memories flashed through his mind.   
"You. Your name is Artemis isn't it?" Trieze asked unsteadily.   
  
Artemis nodded, "Hai, I am searching for your daughter's   
protectors and found you instead. I don't think you should   
stay here it's too dangerous. You'd be an easy target if   
Beryl ever found out about you." With a sigh Artemis jumped   
onto Treize's shoulder, "I'll explain everything," He   
announced.   
  
Treize nodded, "Start at the beginning," He demanded. Artemis   
nodded and began his tale.   
  
  
  
Sailor Moon turned back to Tuxedo Kamen as the light died down   
and she gasped as she saw he was gone. She scanned her   
surroundings and frowned as she couldn't find him. 'How   
did he escape?' she wondered.   
  
Luna looked up at Sailor Moon with a scowl. "I can't believe   
you heshined in front of that boy!" She scolded.   
  
Sailor Moon flushed, "Demo, Luna," She objected.   
  
Heero stared at the cat. "You talk," He observed in his cold   
tone.   
  
Luna blushed and looked at Heero, "You can't tell anyone or   
you'd endanger her life." Sailor Moon detransformed and   
quickly went to help Duo carry Heero back to the ship.   
  
  
  
Duo went to speak to Howard and grudingly left Usagi alone   
with Heero. Usagi watched as Heero laid himself on the ground.   
She was about to speak when a pair of arms grabbed her. She was   
about to scream when she looked up and saw Duo grinning at   
her as he tugged her up onto his Gundam.   
  
Usagi smacked Duo for his troubles then turned her attention   
back to Heero who was wrestling with his leg. "What's he doing?"   
Usagi asked.   
  
The sound of cracking and a groan from Heero was Usagi's answer.   
Usagi and Duo turned pale and leaned against each other for   
comfort, "He just fixed his broken leg," Usagi announced her   
color a bit green.   
  
Duo nodded and glared down, "What's your name anyways?"   
  
Heero looked up at the couple his eyes like stone, "Heero Yuy,"   
He stated.   
  
Usagi smiled, "This is Duo and I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you,   
Heero."   
  
Heero ignored her. Duo watched as Luna climbed onto the gundam and   
onto Usagi's lap. "Usagi-chan, you did very well fighting Tuxedo Kamen   
today. Beside the heshing in front of a stranger part." Usagi   
flushed in embarressment but Luna continued. "How did you know   
to use your tiara and scepter like that?"   
  
Usagi looked away for a moment, "I just knew. Luna?"   
  
Luna looked up at the serious tone, "Hai, Usagi-chan?"   
  
Usagi sighed softly, "Why is the skirt to Sailor Moon's   
outfit so short?"   
  
Duo chuckled as Luna fell over. "Usagi-chan! Be serious!"   
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "I was being serious Luna. Why is the   
skirt so short?"   
  
Luna studied the girl but didn't see any laughter in her eyes,   
"It's short so you can fight or dodge easier."   
  
Heero glanced up at the cat only half listening to the   
conversation. "She'll die next time she attempts to fight,"   
He announced.   
  
Usagi looked down startled, "Nani? Why would I die?" Heero turned   
away and Duo frowned. "Oi, tell her why you think she would die,   
Heero."   
  
Heero looked up at the two, "Simple. That guy will be prepared   
for those same attacks next time. As long as you only have those   
you're going to die. The only way for you to live is to learn   
some fighting skills."   
  
Usagi's eyes gleamed, "So you're going to teach me?"   
  
Heero shook his head, "Iie, it's none of my concern."   
  
Usagi pouted and was aware of an arm around her shoulders. She   
turned around and saw Duo smiling at her, "I'll teach you, Usagi-chan.   
I may not be perfect but being Shinigami has it's advantages   
you know."   
  
  
  
Artemis looked away. "The princess has already attempted to visit   
you and you turned her away?"   
  
Treize nodded, "She claimed to be my daughter demo I didn't know   
what she meant. So you're saying she is my daughter and that silver   
haired woman from my dreams is her mother?"   
  
Artemis nodded, "Your highness, I hate to leave you demo   
Serenity-sama ordered me to find all of Usagi's protectors.   
Once I find them all I'll return to serve by your side once   
more. Until then you have to get out of this Oz thing and get   
to safety. If Beryl finds out about you all she has to do is   
kidnap you to lure Usagi into a trap.   
  
Treize winced, "That girl would die because of me?" A sudden   
flash forced him to his hands and knees.   
  
The same silver-haired woman from before was gasping heavily   
and her hair was matted to her forehead. "Treize, Aishiteru,"   
She whispered pulling him towards her and kissing him. Moments   
later a piercing cry of a baby broke the silence and Treize   
pulled away to stare at the child.   
  
The young girl looked up at him with big blue eyes and stopped   
crying. Her tiny lips formed a smile and Treize bent down and   
kissed the glowing crescent moon on her forehead. He brushed   
back the downy soft blonde baby hair and handed the girl to his   
wife. "May I present you with, Usagi," Treize announced as he   
bent down and kissed his own wife's crescent moon.   
  
Treize shook his head as the vision faded. "Isn't there anything   
I can do for my precious first born child?" He demanded of   
the white cat.  
  



	8. Part 8

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them   
for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help   
on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 8   
  
Because of love   
I know you better   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Usagi watched as Duo tried talking to Heero. Ready to laugh   
at the goofy expressions he was making, knowing that Heero must   
be giving him smart remarks, slowly she approched them.   
  
"You need parts you know!" Duo said, seating himself on   
Gundam Wing, attempting to strike up a converstion with it's   
pilot, who was making repairs by himself. "It's not like your   
leg." He arched an eyebrow, making a motion with his leg. Then   
let out a long sign when he didn't get a response.   
  
"Is he that anti-social?" Usagi asked, looking up at Duo.   
  
Duo nodded. "Way to much if you ask me. He thinks he knows   
everythinghere I am, offering to fix his gundam along with mine   
and he brushes me right off."   
  
Usagi giggled, but before she could respond, they both heard   
Heero's voice.   
  
"Oi."   
  
"Nande? Imasara, if you think you can ask for my help   
now." Duo replied.   
  
"Can you two keep it down." Heero said.   
  
"Well, excuse me for interupting and for being a mere mortal."   
Duo said sarcastically, jumping down, and taking Usagi's hand.   
"Come on Usagi, let's leave Mr. Anti-Social to his work."   
With that, the two left the hanger.   
  
  
  
"Papa, Papa! Play with me!" A young Usagi pleaded, tugging on   
her father's hand, leading him to a swing set.   
  
King Trieze chuckled, allowing her to pull him, holding his   
wife's, Queen Serenity's hand also, following their young   
daughter. "Anything for my chibi-hime." He smiled,   
seating her on a swing, while her mother sat on a nearby bench,   
watching them. Happy to see that they had a close bond, but   
that was only natural. For a father to be extremely close   
to his daughter.   
  
Usagi pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them, looking up   
at the full Moon, seated on top of Duo's Deathsythe, which was   
covered by a sheet, faintly smiling at the memory.   
  
"Tousan....." She whispered, bowing her head.   
  
"Usagi-chan." Said Duo, who was seated beside her.   
  
She looked at him, smiling faintly. "Hai Duo-kun?"   
  
He studied her expression, knowing she was thinking about Treize.   
Thinking she had a right to know about him. "Ano.....About Treize."  
He stammered, trying to figure out a way to tell her.   
  
"What about him?" She asked, curiously.   
  
"There's something you need to know." He finally said, giving her   
a nervous look.   
  
She blinked, giving him her full attention. "Like what?"   
  
Duo sighed. "You remember what I told you my mission is right?"   
  
She nodded, waiting for him to continue.   
  
"He's the leader of Oz." Duo answered, waiting for her reaction,   
only to be surprised at how calm she was about it.   
  
"It doesn't matter what he is.....He is my tousan, and King of   
the Moon Kingdom, and nothing can change that." She replied,   
looking up at the moon.   
  
Duo arched an eyebrow, reflecting her words silently, looking   
at the waves. "Yeah....." His voice trailed off. "I know."   
  
Usagi shivered, rubbing her arms.   
  
"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing her motions.   
  
She nodded, closing her eyes.   
  
Without any hesitation, he slid behind her, and wrapped his arms  
around her waist. She didn't seem to mind, and then he was   
surprised when she leaned back against him.   
  
"I hope he remembers me soon. When this is all finished, he will   
have to take his place once again as King, and I will be at his   
side when that happens." She explained, looking up at him, her   
eyes twinkling in the moon light.   
  
Duo's lips curved in his usual side grin, but this time it was   
not forced, like most of the time. "Some how, I get the feeling   
that it will happen, because of you." He said in a soft tone,   
pulling her closer to him.   
  
Usagi stared into his violet eyes, her own blue eyes flickering,   
a tint of pink on her cheeks. "You think so?"   
  
Duo nodded, tilting her chin up, so that his face was only   
inches away from hers. "I promised your mother I would help   
you, and that's what I'm going to do." He whispered, caressing   
her cheek with his finger tips.   
  
"Duo-kun....." She smiled, blinking back tears.   
  
"Shhhhh....." Duo shushed her, putting a finger to her lips,   
before his lips slowly touched hers in a soft kiss.   
  
Heero watched them from afar, leaning against a wall, with   
his arms folded. "Duo must be blinded by him emotions for him   
to neglect his mission like this." He thought, before turning   
and walking back into the hanger.   
  
  
  
Treize stared at the white cat, eagerly awaiting for him to   
speak. "The only way you could help her is to leave this place,   
and go somewhere secret to keep Baryl from knowing your alive.   
The way your lifestyle is now, could give you away instantly."   
Artemis answered, looking at the ground.   
  
"I don't want any harm to come to her." Treize frowned, picking   
himself up from the floor, and seated himself on his bed. "And   
I need to apoligize to her for the way I acted."   
  
Artemis smiled. "There will be time for that in the future My   
King. For now, the wisest thing for you to do would be to shield   
yourself, and learn to control your power."   
  
"Power?" Treize raised an eyebrow.   
  
Artemis chuckled, nodding. "Hai, your power exceeds that of   
Queen Serenity's." Then his expression became serious. "That   
is why Baryl ordered your death. She knew you were more   
powerful than your wife, and you could have easily defeated   
her."   
  
Treize closed his eyes, taking in all the information, touching   
the moon on his forehead, thinking. "If I had been there, my   
wife would still be alive, and I would have had a chance to see   
my daughter grow into the beautiful flower she is now." He said   
in a soft voice.   
  
Artemis turned away, sensing his King's despair. "The Queen   
was never the same once you died."   
  
"Tell me Artemis.....Who did it? Who carried out Baryl's plans?"   
Treize demanded, staring at the cat, waiting for an explaination.   
  
Artemis was hesitant to answer, but knew he could not deny his   
King's request. "Prince Endymion, Your Highness."   
  
Trieze gasped, narrowing his eyes in anger. "My daughter's   
intended?"   
  
"Hai." Artemis answered, bowing his head.   
  
"He did this to me. Taking me away from wife, my child, my   
Kingdom." He clentched his fists, his cresent moon beginning to   
flare, morphing his clothes into his silver Moon Kingdom one's,   
a crown appearing on his head.   
  
Artemis stood up, alarmed. "Calm yourself My King!" He   
exclaimed, his eyes wide.   
  
Treize shut his eyes, listening to the white cats advice, and   
consintrated. Then a sliver light engulfed him, when the light   
faded, he stood there, dressed in his normal cloths, the   
cresent moon gone. He colapsed on to the bed, catching his   
breath.   
  
"It's still to early for you to try and use your powers." Artemis   
explained. "I will help you learn to control them, once I have   
found your daughter's protectors, I will return to you, and be   
your adviser as I once was."   
  
Treize sat up, running a hand through his hair, and nodded. "If   
I can't help Usagi just yet, at least let me assist you in finding   
her protectors then." He requested.   
  
Artemis arched his eyebrows, thinking. "As you wish, Your Highness."   
He answered, bowing.   
  
  
  
Usagi had just woke up, and stepped out onto the deck, watching  
the sun come up. She touched her lips, smiling, remembering the   
kiss she had shared with Duo the previous night. Feeling   
butter flies in her stomach. Suddenly she heard something take   
off, and she rushed to the hanger, to find that Heero had just l  
eft with his gundam. "He fixed it by himself?" She said to herself,   
when she saw Duo run after him.   
  
"Traitor!" He yelled.   
  
Usagi gasped, looking at his gundam, realizing Heero had taken   
parts from Deathsythe to fix his. "How typical." She muttered.   
"After all we've done for him."   
  
Just when she was about to approach Duo, strong arms grabbed her   
in a tight grip. She screamed, knowing it wasn't Duo this time.   
"Mamoru let me go!" She yelled, struggling to free herself.   
  
Duo heard her cries, and instantly ran as fast as he could. He   
wouldn't let that damn Prince take her.   
  
Usagi tried reaching for her broach, when it was suddenly pulled   
off her tang top, and thrown to the floor.   
  
"Not this time Princess." Tuxedo Kamen taunted.   
  
Her eyes widdened in fear. "My broach!" She exclaimed.   
  
Duo had just came into view, when a rose stopped him mid way.   
  
"Don't take another step boy." Darien scowled at him.   
  
"Let her go!" Duo cried, glaring at him.   
  
"I think not!" Mamoru smirked, harshly tilting her chin up, about   
to kiss her.   
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Duo yelled, clentching his fists, fury   
in his eyes.   
  
"Dead Scream!" Cried a female voice, as a ball of energy flew   
towards Tuxedo Kamen, knocking him to the floor, releasing Usagi   
from his grasp temporaly.   
  
Mamoru stood up, and grabbed her before she could run to Duo,   
glaring at the new arrival. "Who are you!   
  
"How dare you touch the Princess in such a manner! Guarded by   
the planet Pluto, I'm Sailor Pluto!" Said a dark green haired   
woman.   
  



	9. Part 9

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting   
to the story..........   
  
  
  
Part 9   
  
Because of love   
we are together   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Usagi looked over startled. "Pluto?" She whispered.   
  
Mamoru scowled, "I thought I killed you!"   
  
Sailor Pluto frowned at him, "It's not quite so easy to kill the   
guardian of time. Now unhand the princess!"   
  
Mamoru smiled and tightened his hold, "Now why would I do a silly   
thing like that?"   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
The two attacks merged and were aimed at Mamoru's back. He gasped   
in pain and dropped Usagi. Usagi turned startled to see two   
women standing back to back.   
  
"Is it really them?" she asked softly in wonder.   
  
"Invited by a new age. I am Sailor Uranus and if you don't get   
your hands off Koneko-chan you'll suffer the wrath of my planet   
deity Uranus!"   
  
"Also invited by a new age, I am Sailor Neptune. Let go of the   
princess, Mamoru if you want to make it out of this encounter   
alive. For we are the Sailor Soldiers from the outer system and   
for attempting to harm our princess we won't forgive you."   
  
Mamoru scowled but knew he couldn't compete with all three outer   
soldiers. With a scowl he let go of Usagi and teleported away.   
  
The three women flashed and stood in their normal clothes. A short   
golden-haired woman helped Usagi to her feet. "You really should   
be more careful, Odango."   
  
Usagi glared at her, "Haruka!" She whined.   
  
The aqua-haired woman smiled and began to laugh. "Same as ever,   
Princess." Her eyes moved to Duo. "Whose your friend?"   
  
Usagi scowled at Haruka another moment before grinning. "This   
kawaii guy with the braid is Duo."   
  
Duo felt his cheeks turn slightly red. Haruka frowned and took   
a step forward her eyes analyzing Duo. "You better not hurt her   
in any way or you'll answer to me," Haruka hissed in Duo's ear.   
  
Duo blinked, "Why would I hurt her?" He whispered back.   
  
Haruka stepped away with a nod. "Koneko-chan, we'll be watching   
you from afar."   
  
"Matte!" Usagi cried. Haruka turned and waited. "Haruka-chan,   
Michiru-chan, you should know about what Mother gave me."   
  
Michiru smiled kindly, "Hai?"   
  
Usagi timidly held out her brooch. "She's given me the power   
to be Sailor Moon."   
  
Haruka frowned, "Koneko."   
  
Duo scowled, "What does she mean by Koneko?" He demanded.   
  
Usagi turned her face flushed. "Koneko means kitten."   
  
Duo frowned, "Kitten? Why do you call her kitten?" He demanded.   
  
Haruka smirked and turned away. "Ja ne, Odango be careful."   
  
Usagi scowled, "Don't call me Odango!"   
  
Duo chuckled then scowled. "Why won't he leave you alone?"   
  
Usagi sighed, "I don't know but I have to visit father again."   
  
Luna frowned, "Iie, Usagi-chan."   
  
Usagi looked down with a frown, "Why not?"   
  
Luna looked away, "Because, Usagi the prince probably has you   
being watched. lf you go to your tousan Mamoru will realize he's   
alive and he and Beryl will kill your father."   
  
Usagi lowered her head. "But someone has to go and make sure he's   
Alright, o-negai Luna let me go."   
  
Luna sighed and did a back flip. A pink pen fell to the ground and   
Serena picked it up. "This is a disguise pen, Usagi. With it you   
can disguise yourself as anyone."   
  
Usagi's eyes began to gleam. "Really?"   
  
Luna nodded and turned to Duo. "Duo-san, I want you to take Usagi to   
her father. It's vital he remember and get somewhere safe."   
  
Duo nodded, "How is that pen going to disguise her though?"   
  
Usagi grinned her eyes dancing. She gripped the pen in her hand and   
held it proudly in the air. "Disguise power! Turn me into." She   
stopped and flushing looked around. She grinned as she saw Duo's   
curious gaze. "Duo!" She commanded.   
  
Duo was about to answer her when she was suddenly covered by bright   
light. When it vanished he stared in awe at the indigo-eyed   
blonde-haired girl before him. Timidly he reached for her braid and   
gave it a pull.   
  
"ITAI!" Usagi whimpered pulling her braid out of his reach. "What   
did you do that for!" She demanded.   
  
Duo blinked, "You look like me with blonde hair."   
  
Usagi crossed her arms and scowled at him, "Of course I am you, Duo!   
Now let's go save daddy."   
  
"Daddy?" Duo asked. He watched as she blushed and he grinned at her.   
"Let's go," He agreed gently looping his arm with hers.   
  
  
  



	10. Part 10

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them   
for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help   
on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 10   
  
Because of love   
you have my heart   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Duo lead Usagi to the giant mansion they had visited only a   
few days before.   
"Saa Usagi.....Remember that lady that gave us that not   
so welcome the first time we cam here? Her name is Lady Une.   
Think you can turn into her?" He asked, scanning the area for   
other guards, from the bushes they were hidding in.   
  
Usagi frowned, thinking. "You mean the one with the glasses?"   
She asked.   
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah that's her."   
  
"Sure. Demo what if she's here?" Usagi arched an eyebrow.   
  
He shook his head. "Iie. She left for space yesterday."   
  
"How do you know?" Usagi asked, surprised.   
  
Duo grinned. "A Gundam Pilot knows everything."   
  
"Alright. I'm kinda getting tired of this braid anyway." She   
joked, giggling.   
  
"Oi!" Duo frowned playfully, looking at her.   
  
"Just kidding Duo." She grinned at him, then held up her pen   
in the air.   
  
"Desguise Power! Turn me into Lady Une!" She shouted as a   
bright light surrounded her. "She actually wears this thing."   
Usagi arched an eyebrow, pulling on the thick red jacket,   
looking at the rest of the outfit.   
  
Duo chuckled. "Now there's something you don't see everyday.   
A blond haired Lady Une." He mused, observing her. She looked   
exactly like Une, except for the blond hair. "But hey, there   
was a blond haired me already."   
  
Usagi laughed, sticking the pen into her pocket. "Come on.   
I need to see Tousan."   
  
Duo nodded and stood up, taking her hand. "Let's go."   
  
  
  
Wufei walked far out into a night time African field, his eyes   
closed, listening to the growls of hyenias her sensed were   
closing in on him.   
  
"Get out of my sight you weaklings!" He yelled, glaring at them,   
until they whimpered in fear, backing away. "Fighting a weak   
enemy leaves me feeling so empty afterwards." He said to himself,   
then cried out in frustration.   
  
"Calm yourself Chang Wufei." Said a voice.   
  
Wufei whirled around, to find a guy dressed in a tuxedo, his cape   
blowing in the wind. "Who are you!" He demanded, getting into a   
fighting stance.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen chuckled, folding his arms. "I am Prince Endymion of   
Earth, but you may call me Mamoru. In this form, I'm known as   
Tuxedo Kamen." He introduced himself.   
  
"Strange names." Wufei chuckled lightly. "What do you want!"   
  
Mamoru shrugged. "Your assistence to the Dark Kingdom."   
  
"Dark Kingdom!" Wufei scowled, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"Just what I said. My queen would like you to join the Dark Kingdom.   
With you being a Gundam Pilot an all." Tuxedo Kamen answered,   
aproching the chinese youth carefully.   
  
"Take another step and I'll kill you!" Wufei's eyes narrowed on   
the tall masked man.   
  
"Think again." Mamoru smirked, tossing a black rose into Wufei's   
shoulder.   
  
Wufei cried out in pain, and fell on one knee as the rose burried   
itself futher into his flesh.   
  
"Within a week, the dark energy will seep into your entire being.   
So it looks like you don't have a choice now does it." Tuxedo   
Kamen smirked, towering over the pilot of Shen Long.   
  
Wufei sneered up at him, and pulled the rose out, throwing it   
to the ground.   
  
  
  
Treize leaned back into his seat, watching the waves dance from   
his window, watching the moonlight flicker off the water. He had   
just left early that morning with Artemis, who sugested that he   
make his departure sound like a personal matter, which is was.   
  
They had taken his private yahut, so he still had to have his   
guards with him. But they were sworn to secretcy.   
  
He closed his eyes as another vision came to him.   
  
Queen Serenity stood in a ruined city.....Holding out her hand   
to him, tears in her eyes.   
  
"My love....." He whispered, tears stinging his eyes.   
  
"Daijoubu ka Your Highness?" Artemis asked, jumping onto his   
lap, looking at him concerned.   
  
Treize opened his eyes, and stared down at the white cat, his   
eyes filled with unshed tears. "Tell me what happened to the   
Moon Kingdom." He requested, stroking the cats fur.   
  
Artemis bowed his head, and began his naration.   
  
  
  
Usagi, disguised as Lady Une, walked through the halls, headed   
in the direction of Treize's bedroom. Duo walked beside her,   
keeping a look out for that Prince. Just in case he decided to   
show up again. Damn him. Why wouldn't he leave Usagi alone?"   
  
"Didn't you say father was regaining some of his memory?" Usagi   
asked, bringing Duo out of his thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, your mother told me." He answered.   
  
She smiled. "I'm glad."   
  
Duo looked at her, his side grin present. "Well get through this   
somehow." He assured her.   
  
She nodded. "I'm also glad the Outer Senshi have awakened."   
  
"Usagi-chan....." Duo said, running a hand throught his bangs.   
  
"Hai." She answered, looking at him.   
  
"What did she mean by Odango?" He asked, grinning.   
  
She frowned playfully and shook her head. "Odango means.....  
dumpling." She explained, a little embrassed.   
  
Duo laughed. "That's what Haruka calls you?"   
  
Usagi smiled tightly at him, her face red. "Hai.....She also   
calls me Odango Atama, meaning Dumpling Head."   
  
Duo laughed even louder, but stopped once he noticed she was   
glaring at him. "Gomen." He apoligized. "Why does she call you   
that?"   
  
Usagi laughed lightly. "Because of my hairstyle." Suddenly she   
pinned Duo against a wall, her face inches from his. "And don't   
you dare start calling me that too." She narrowed her eyes at   
him.   
  
Duo put his hands up into the air. "Oi, you got it." He agreed.   
"Mind if I call you Bunny though, cause your hair reminds me of   
rabbit ears, and I don't mean that as an insult." He added.   
  
Usagi smiled. "Sure, but only you. And if you call me Odango,   
don't expect to get a response."   
  
Duo nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, causing her   
to blush. "For making me blush in front of your friends." He   
teased.   
  
She regained her posture, and released him from her grip,   
chuckling. "Saa, you got me." She smiled. "Now lets find   
Daddy."   
  
They walked up a set of stairs, and stopped when they came   
to a pair of double doors.   
  
"This must be it." She suggested, taking a hold of the door   
knob, and twisted it.   
  
Once they enter the room, they found it empty. "Tousan....."   
She said to herself, her eyes a bit sad as she scanned the   
room.   
  
"Usagi look." Duo said, pointing to the bed, where an envelope   
was laying on a pillow.   
  
Usagi gasped and ran over to it, picking it up. Her name was   
written on the front, and she quickly opened it.   
  
My Chibi-Hime. She read silently.   
  
I am assisting Artemis in searching for your protectors. Gomen   
Nasai for treating you the way I did. Forgive me please. I   
wish I could help you, but I can't afford to let Baryl know   
I'm alive. Be safe my daughter. I will return to you.   
  
Aishiteru,   
Trieze Kushranada   
  
Tears of joy streamed down Usagi's cheeks, as she clutched   
the letter to her chest. "At last. He remembers....." Her   
voice trailed off as she allowed herself to smile.  
  



	11. Part 11

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them   
for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help   
on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 11   
  
Because of love   
we'll never part   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Duo's eyes flickered over his surroundings, where a white palace   
stood infront of him, glowing brightly, with fountains flowing   
row after row.   
  
"Utsukushi." He whispered, staring at the scenery in a state of   
awe.   
  
"This is how my kingdom used to look." Said a soft voice.   
  
Duo turned, and saw Queen Serenity staring down at him, smiling   
faintly. "This is the Moon Kingdom?" He asked, his eyes wide.   
  
She nodded. "Hai, before it was destroyed."   
  
For once, Duo was speechless, unsure of what to say, he sensed   
her sadness, and wanted to say something to comfort her. But   
what?   
  
"You do not need to say anything Duo-san. I know." She smiled.   
  
"Nani?" He raised an eyebrow.   
  
She chuckled. "It's written all over your face."   
  
He grinned sheepishly. "So this can all be revived?" He said,   
staring at the moon symbol on top of a tower.   
  
"Hai. It can.....But only Treize has the power to do it." She   
answered.   
  
Duo looked at her, questioning. "So he has to reclaim all this   
then?"   
  
"Exactly. Except Baryl must be destroyed first, or she could   
un leash the Dark Kingdom all over again. " Serenity frowned,   
then smiled. I'm here to give you something."   
  
"Like what?" He asked, curious.   
  
"This." She answered, placing her hands on his shoulders, and   
leaned forward, kissing his forehead.   
  
Duo stood still, confused at the guesture. When she stood back,   
her hands remained on his shoulders. Then he felt it, his   
forehead tingled, and he saw a golden light flicker off her   
white dress, with a pretty good idea where it was coming from.   
He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak.   
  
"I've bestowed the Moon Crest onto you." She explained.   
  
"Doshi te?" He arched an eyebrow, touching his forehead, feeling   
the symbol with his finger tips.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough Duo-san." She smiled.   
  
Duo opened his eyes, and sat up, running a hand over his   
forehead, gasping when he felt the symbol still there. "Nande........."   
His voice trailed off as he got up from the   
sofa he had been laying on, and went into his room, turning on   
the light, and looked into the mirror.   
  
Sure enough, there was a cresent moon on his forehead. "Ara!"   
He exclaimed.   
  
"I see her majasty has given you the Royal Moon Crest."   
Said a voice.   
  
Duo turned to see Luna staring up at him.   
  
He nodded. "Looks like it."   
  
She smiled and jumped onto his shoulder. "Consintrate, and   
it will disapear."   
  
Duo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened   
them, the moon symbol was gone. "Subarashii!" He rasied an   
eyebrow in shock.   
  
  
  
Wufei stood up, glaring at the masked man in front of him. "What   
make's you think I'm going to join you!" He asked, rasing an   
eyebrow.   
  
Mamoru smirked. "You have no choice, since it's only a matter   
of time before the dark energy controls you completely."   
  
"Hmph." Wufei frowned, folding his arms. "You sound like some   
baka talking nonsense, throwing roses around."   
  
Mamoru clentched his fists in anger. "Who do you think you are   
talking to me like that boy!"   
  
Wufei shrugged. "See what I mean." He said, then began walking   
away.   
  
"This isn't over for you Gundam Pilot." Tuxedo Kamen stated,   
before vanishing.   
  
Wufei turned around, arching an eyebrow. "Bakayaro." He commented,   
before continuing on his way.   
  
  
  
Treize looked away, as he listened to Artemis's story. Anger   
running up his spine, along with grief at the loss of his wife.   
  
"My Kingdom.....destroyed....." His voice trailed off, touching   
his fore head with his hand, closing his eyes.   
  
Artemis nodded. "Hai, all of it."   
  
"My Queen was killed. I knew the Earth could never be trusted."   
He muttered, folding his arms.   
  
"You can still revive it your highness." Artemis included.   
"Only you have the power to do it."   
  
"Are you serious." Treize asked, looking at the white cat, his   
eyes wide.   
  
"Hai, demo, not yet. Baryl must be defeated first." The cat   
explained.   
  
"If only I could help my daughter somehow." He added shaking   
his head.   
  
  
  
Usagi paced back and forth on the deck, waiting for Duo to   
return from his mission. "Hayuku Duo-kun. It's so boaring around   
here without you." She pleaded, sitting on the floor, resting   
her back against a wall.   
  
"He'll be back soon." Luna assured her, jumping onto her lap.   
  
"He'd better be. I'm worried about him. I don't want him to get   
hurt." She frowned slightly, petting the cat's head.   
  
"I'm sure he's alright, after all, he is a Gundam Pilot." The   
cat smiled.   
  
Usagi smiled also. "I guess your right, demo I just don't feel   
safe without him here."   
  
Luna nodded. "It seems that your grown rather fond of him   
haven't you."   
  
Usagi blushed and nodded, smiling slightly.   
  
Luna grinned, and was about to tell her about Duo's moon   
symbol when a blast came flying at them. "Usagi-chan look out!"   
She yelled, jumping out of her arms. Usagi gasped, and   
quickly moved out of the way, the attack missing her by   
inches.   
  
"Heshi yo!" Luna demanded.   
  
Usagi looked at her, and nodded. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Quite the display." Said a male voice.   
  
Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes. "You!" She sneered at the man   
who stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"My Prince needed a break, so I thought I'd subsitute this   
time!" Jadeite smirked, folding his arms.   
  
Sailor Moon took of her tiara, and glared at him. "Moon Tiara   
Action!" She screamed, sending the discuses at him.   
  
He only chuckled, and held up his hand, throwing energy at it,   
knocking it to the ground.   
  
She gasped, and pulled out her scepter. "Moon Princess   
Haliation!" She chanted as stars and cresent moons   
flew toward him.   
  
Jadeite teleported out of the way, the attack missing him.   
"Pathetic." He taunted, appearing behind her, and sending his   
power at her.   
  
She screamed, from the pain of the impact, falling onto her   
stomach.   
  
"Your coming with me Princess." He said, towering over her.   
  
"Not if I can help it!" Yelled a voice.   
  
"Nande." Jadeite frowned, looking up. "And just who are you?"   
  
"Shinigami!" Duo smirked, his cresent moon flaring.  
  



	12. Part 12

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting   
to the story..........   
  
  
  
Part 12   
  
It's cause of love we've shared   
great memories   
they way you make me feel   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Sailor Moon turned startled and stared at Duo in shock, "Duo-kun,"   
She whispered in disbelief.   
  
Duo grinned at her, "Miss me?" He teased.   
  
Sailor Moon inched away from the distracted Jadeite. Jadeite turned   
and grabbed one of her long blonde pigtails. "Where do you think   
you're going?" He demanded.   
Sailor Moon struggled and then cried out in pain as Jadeite pulled   
on his handful of hair as hard as he could. "No you don't little   
princess," He sneered in her ear.   
  
Duo's eyes narrowed, "Let her go now!" He demanded.   
  
Jadeite chuckled, "You wouldn't dare attack while I have her here   
would you?" He asked grabbing a hold of Sailor Moon and using her   
as a shield.   
  
Duo growled his eyes narrowed. "Let her go!" He ordered his   
crescent moon glowing brighter and brighter.   
  
Sailor Moon stopped struggling and felt Jadeite lower his defenses.   
With a cry she lunged away from him and turning quickly kicked   
him hard in the stomach. She watched smugly as he bent over in   
pain.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Duo asked.   
  
Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out her scepter, "Moon Princess  
Haliation!" The attack hit the unprepared Jadeite and literally   
knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground heavily and glared   
at Sailor Moon.   
  
"I'll be back," He vowed. "And next time you won't get away so   
easily!" He vanished and Sailor Moon detransformed.   
  
Duo leapt to her side and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"   
  
Usagi nodded then looked up at the crescent moon on his forehead.   
She gasped and her whole face turned bright red. "Duo-kun... with   
that moon on your forehead you can not only be my protector but..."   
She flushed and looked away.   
  
Luna walked towards the two, "It means that you are now on the same   
level as Prince Eydimion. Which means you could be Usagi's suitor if   
you so wish."   
  
Usagi yelped and turned even brighter red. Duo chuckled at her   
reaction, "Don't want me to be your protector?" He teased.   
  
Usagi slowly turned back to normal and she smiled, "Of course   
I want you to be my protector Duo..."   
  
  
  
Artemis looked up as he felt a sudden surge of power. "Your   
Majesty I just felt something horrible around the Princess."   
  
Treize nodded, "I felt it too, but until we find her protectors..."   
  
Artemis sighed, "Your highness I think you should go to her. I'll   
continue searching and you can meet up with me again later."   
  
Treize closed his eyes, "I want to. I really do..."   
  
Artemis noticed the man beside him was near to tears. 'Oh please..   
please Princess be all right,' Artemis thought.   
  
  
  
Luna glanced at the couple, "Usagi-chan, Duo-kun, I think we should get   
out of here."   
  
Usagi got to her feet, "Luna, I want to see my tousan again. I have   
a really bad feeling that he could be in trouble."   
  
Luna frowned, "Demo, Usagi-chan."   
  
Usagi shook her head, "I don't care Luna. I want to see him. I have   
to see him."   
  
Luna sighed, "Fine, but how are you going to find him?"   
  
Usagi smiled faintly, "That shouldn't be too hard Luna. I just have   
to concentrate." She closed her eyes and power surrounded her. Her   
crescent moon appeared and her royal dress appeared on her body,   
"Give me your hand, Duo-kun," She asked softly.   
  
Duo slightly confused nodded and gave her his hand. She tightened   
her grip and Duo felt light headed as he could feel some of his   
energy going to Usagi. His crescent moon glowed brightly almost to   
the point of hurting him with its intensity.   
  
Usagi felt herself slowly draining Duo and she concentrated harder   
until she could vaguely visualize her father glancing down at someone   
and talking. She slowly turned and she gasped startled breaking the   
connection. Duo fell over and groaned, "What did you do to me?" He   
asked with a moan.   
  
Usagi blushed, "Gomen ne, Duo-kun demo." She turned to Luna. "Artemis   
is with tousan!" She squealed.   
  
Luna's eyes widened, "Soo ka? But he's supposed to be looking for the   
rest of your protectors.!"   
  
Usagi grinned, "That means daddy will be okay!"   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "Daddy?"   
  
Usagi flushed, "Anyways we now know that he'll be okay. Father is   
probably helping Artemis find the others. We should still get out of   
here though. Who knows when Jadeite or Mamoru will try again."  
  



	13. Part 13

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting to the story..........   
  
  
  
Part 13   
  
It's cause of love I feel so high   
I don't need nobody else   
because of love   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Usagi glanced at Duo, "How did you get the crescent moon anyways?"   
  
Duo put a hand to his forehead rubbing at the mark, "Your mother gave it to me in a dream. I dreamed I was on the moon." As his words faded so did the moon on his forehead.   
  
Usagi's eyes grew solemn and tears appeared in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Duo asked confused.   
  
"Home," Usagi whispered crossing her arms over her chest and hugging herself. I miss it so much. Okaasan," She whimpered before breaking down and sobbing.   
  
Duo put an arm around her and Usagi clutched his shirt as she cried into his chest. Duo was silent as he held the crying girl. After a few moments Usagi pulled away eyes to the ground, "Gomen," She whispered.   
  
Duo gently put his index finger underneath her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes. "Don't be sorry, Usagi. What happened to your parents was a terrible thing and that prince coming after you constantly doesn't help any. Just know that I'll be here for you from now on."   
  
Usagi looked at him and blinked slowly, "Promise, Duo-kun?"   
  
Duo smiled, "Of course," He assured her.   
  
New life came to Usagi's eyes and she raised herself up on her tiptoes. "Doomo, Duo-kun," She whispered as she gently brought her lips to his.   
  
Duo was shocked at the kiss but it was so gentle and quick that he didn't have time to respond. He watched as Serena's cheeks turned bright red. "Usagi-chan?" He finally managed to ask.   
  
Usagi turned away, "Gomen, Duo-kun. I shouldn't have done that. You must think I'm horrible."   
  
Duo shook his head, "Not at all, Usagi-chan." His brow furrowed as he saw her smile then begin to laugh. "Nande?"   
  
Usagi pointed at his forehead where the crescent moon was again glowing brightly, "You'll have to learn how to control that Duo-kun."   
  
Duo frowned slightly and wiped at his head, "How long will it stay?"   
Usagi looked at him confused, "Duo, those with the royal moon crest can not lose it. It will be with you for life."   
  
Duo sighed and with a bit of concentration the moon vanished. "Now we should get ready for school."   
  
"School?" Usagi asked confused.   
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah, school. We have to be there really soon too."   
  
Usagi scowled at Duo a pout pulling on her lips, "Demo, Duo-kun! I don't want to go to school!"   
  
Luna woke up from her nap and scowled upwards at the two, "Princess, you know more than any Earthling here except for their history. So why are you so against the idea?"   
  
Usagi sighed, "Because I hate school, Luna! I want to find the others. I want to save my Tousan and protect him. I don't want to waste my precious time in a school!"   
  
Luna frowned, "That's enough, Usagi-chan. You will go to school and you'll pay attention."   
  
Usagi pouted more but nodded, "Fine," she agreed turning away.   
  
Duo put an arm around her, "I don't have any girl uniforms so you're going to have to wear the boy's version for the first day."   
  
Usagi sighed and snatched the uniform from Duo's fingers, "Fine," She grumbled before entering her room and getting dressed.   
  
She came out ten minutes later a scowl still on her lips but dressed in the male school uniform. Duo smirked at her, "You know you're kawaii in anything you wear."   
  
He watched amused as her angry pout turned into an embarrassed blush.   
  
  
  
Treize and Artemis walked around the colony. Artemis looked up at his King, "I feel one of them in this colony."   
  
Treize nodded, "Do you know which one?"   
  
Artemis shook his head, "I can't be sure."   
  
"Hey! What are you doing out here!" Demanded a girl with brown hair pulled into a top-knot ponytail. Her emerald eyes sparkled with fury. "This is private property!"   
  
"Jupiter," Artemis whispered.   
  
The girl stopped yelling her gaze falling on the cat. "Masaka! Did that cat just talk?"   
  
Treize nodded, "What is your name?"   
  
The girl turned her attention to him and looked up at him wariness in her gaze, "Kino Makoto. Who are you and why did that cat talk?"   
  
Artemis stepped forward, "Makoto, please kneel before me."   
  
Makoto shrugged and knelt down. Artemis put one paw on her knee and looked up at her his crescent moon flashing. Makoto tried to pull backwards and her jaw dropped in an almost scream as the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead in a blaze.   
  
Artemis only said one word, "Remember."   
  
  
  
Usagi meekly followed Duo into the school her eyes pinned to the ground. With a soft little sigh she realized she was expected to say her name in front of the class before she could retreat to her seat. She bowed her head eyes still lowered, "Tsukino Usagi," She announced.   
  
Duo stood next to her and grinned, "Duo Maxwell."   
  
The teacher assigned them their seats and Usagi gasped startled as she was seated next to Heero with Duo on her other side. She noticed Duo scowling a Heero and she frowned at her friend, "Duo-kun, be nice," She scolded.   
  
As the lessons progressed Usagi felt her head to the side onto Duo. She turned in her sleep and threw her arm around Duo and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Usagi looked down at herself and blinked, 'I'm in my Princess form.' she thought inwardly. She giggled softly and spun in a circle.   
  
"I'm pleased you're happy," Whispered a voice.   
  
Usagi turned startled and gasped, "Okaasan," She whispered.   
  
Queen Serenity smiled warmly, "Hai, my dear one, it is me. I have bad news."   
  
Usagi's smile faded, "Hai?"   
  
Queen Serenity's face grew solemn, "If Prince Eydimion finds out about Duo's royal crest he'll kill him."   
  
Usagi gasped, "Dame dayo! Demo. Jadeite saw it," She gasped in horror.   
  
Queen Serenity nodded, "At this very moment they're planning to attack. You're decision to leave was a good one however, do you remember how you found your father?"   
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai, but what does that have to do with anything?"   
  
Queen Serenity lowered her gaze, "Mamoru can do the same thing to find you. I know your powers as Sailor Moon aren't enough to stop them demo I can't help you until you find all of your protectors. Now you have to wake up! Mamoru moved far more quickly than I thought! He knows where you are and he and all four of his generals are coming for you. Get out of there!"   
  
Usagi awoke with a start. She didn't even realize she was almost in Duo's lap. She looked up at him, "We have to get out of here, Duo. Now," She whispered in a hiss.   
  
Duo looked at her confused, "Doshi te?"   
  
A sudden explosion shook the building and screams filled the air. "Because of that!" She hissed. "Now we have to get everyone out of here."   
  
Duo frowned, "Even that Relena person?"   
  
Usagi glared at him, "Duo!"   
  
Heero and Relena turned when they heard the outburst. Before anything else could be said the building shook again. Usagi turned to Heero and Relena, "You two have to get out of here now!" she ordered.   
  
Usagi sprang away as the wall crumbled and five men appeared. Her eyes grew wide with fright and she took a step backwards, "Duo," She whimpered in fear.   
  
  
  
Makoto stared up at Treize wide-eyed. "Your Highness," She whispered softly. "I remember I have to get to the princess where is she?"   
  
"We'll take you to her," Announced a mysterious voice.   
Artemis, Treize, and Makoto turned startled to stare at the Outer Senshi.   
  



	14. Part 14

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 14   
  
because of love   
i know you better   
  
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Heero stood infront of Relena, shielding her with his body, glaring at the five figures who slowly approached them.   
  
"Heero....." Relena whispered, her eyes wide with fear.   
  
"I thought I told you two to get out of here." Duo hissed, glancing back and forth from Usagi to him.   
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger to the door. Duo's eyes followed his direction, and he saw that the door was blocked with parts of the ceiling and over thrown chairs, due to the explosion.   
  
"Kuso!" He shook his head, and turned back to the five men standing in front of them.   
  
Usagi shook with terror, and attached herself onto Duo's waist, almost squeezing the air out of him.   
  
"Uh.....Usagi.....Your squeezing too tight." Duo managed to say. She looked up at him, grinning faintly, lessening her grip, and then turned her attention back onto the new arrivals. Duo held her close, trying to think of a plan.   
  
"I'm tired of chasing you around Princess. You're coming with us now!" Tuxedo Kamen stated, taking a step towards her.   
  
"You're not taking her anywhere Kono yaro!" Duo glared at him, pulling her behind him. Next thing he knew, a ray of energy came flying at him, and him being unsuspected of it, was knocked against the teachers desk.   
  
"You have some nerve. Insulting my Prince like that." Zoicite frowned, putting down his hand, once the energy faded.   
  
"Duo!" Usagi screamed, looking at him, and back at them, anger flashing in her eyes. She grabbed her broach, and held it up. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"   
  
Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes on the five, and rushed to Duo's side. "Duo. Duo.....Daijoubu ka?" She asked, her voice filled with worry as she shook him gently.   
  
The braided pilot opened his eyes, and gave her a weak grin. "Hai, daijoubu Usagi-chan. It takes a lot more than that to wound Shinigami. I'm sure you know that by now."   
  
Usagi smiled faintly, and pulled him to his feet. "You and your jokes."   
  
"I think you two should focus more on them right about now." Heero advised, approaching them, holding Relena's hand.   
  
"How did you do that? Your wearing different clothes now." Relena asked, staring at Usagi in awe.   
  
Usagi smiled at her. "No time to explain now." She said, and then turned back to Tuxedo Kamen. "Why must you pursue me like this Mamoru? You've destroyed my Kingdom, and killed my parents. What more do you want from me!" She demanded.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen smirked, and took out a rose, ignoring her questions.   
  
"Answer me!" She cried, taking off her tiara.   
  
"Like that is really going to hurt me." Mamoru taunted, arching an eyebrow.   
Sailor Moon sneered at him, and aimed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" She screamed, unleashing the discuses at him.   
  
Mamoru laughed as Jadeite threw a blast at it, sending it right back at her. She gasped when Duo suddenly lunged forward, pushing her to the ground, as the weapon flew over them, and landed into a wall.   
  
  
  
Makoto looked back and forth from Treize and the white cat, to the three mysterious figures. "Ara it's you." She smiled, and ran up to Haruka, giving her a tight hug.   
  
Sailor Uranus smiled down at her, and hugged her back. "It's good to see you again Makoto."   
  
The brown haired girl smiled, and stepped back. "I must get to the Princess."   
  
Pluto nodded. "Hai. She is in grave danger as we speak. Now that you have been found, you are to never leave her side."   
  
Makoto nodded, and looked at Artemis, who walked up to her, carrying a green pen with the Jupiter symbol on top. He dropped it at her feet. "This is your transformation pen. It will allow you to turn into Sailor Jupiter. Just say Jupiter Power, Make Up." The white cat explained.   
  
"Hai." Makoto agreed, and picked up the pen and stood up. "Jupiter Power, Make Up!" She yelled.   
  
Once she was done, Sailor Jupiter kneeled before Treize. "My King. I will protect your daughter with my life." She vowed.   
  
Treize smiled down at her with his graditute. "Arigato. Now go, you mustn't let Prince Eydimion take her." He answered, and then looked at the three outer senshi. They too kneeled before him.   
  
"Your highness, well will not let anything happen to her. I promise you." Haruka stated.   
  
Treize nodded in response. "Hayaku. She is in great danger."   
  
"Hai!" They all responded, and stood up.   
  
Sailor Pluto then held up her Garnet Orb, and the four vanished.   
  
"Please protect her." Treize whispered, bowing his head.   
  
Artemis looked up at him. "You Majesty. I think it's time you go to her. You've been away from her long enough. I'll return to you. I promise." The cat urged him.   
  
Treize closed his eyes, and nodded. "Your right Artemis. I must be with her. Find her protectors as fast as you can. Baryl is getting stronger everyday."   
  
"I will." Artemis answered, bowing slightly.   
  
"Until you return, take care my dear adviser." Treize said, and stepped forward, calling his power, his body glowing brightly, he then vanished in a flash of silver.   
  
"Be safe my King." Artemis said to himself, and began running, in search of the last three senshi.   
  
  
  
"Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi cried out as the crescent moons and stars flew toward the five. She gasped in fear as Kunzite formed a shield around them, blocking the attack.   
  
"Dame." She whispered, stepping back, her eyes wide with fear.   
  
"Nice try.....but your going to have to do better than that Princess." Mamoru smirked, putting a hand on his hip.   
  
"Now it's our turn." Jadeite grinned sinisterly at her, Kunzite stepping beside him.   
  
"Bunny." Duo said, taking a step toward her.   
  
"You stay out of this boy." Mamoru demanded, tossing a rose at him.   
  
"Duo look out!" Heero shouted, pushing him out of the way, the rose landing in his shoulder instead, causing him to cry out in pain, and fall to his knees.   
  
"Heero!" Relena yelled, running up to him.   
  
"Nani!" Duo raised his eyebrows in shock. "Why did you do that Heero?"   
  
Heero looked up at him, slightly wincing. "Just returning the favor." He answered, leaning against Relena.   
  
"Heero....." Duo's voice trailed off when he heard a cry of agony, he turned his gaze back to Usagi, only to find her thrown against a wall.   
  
"Bunny!" He cried, and rushed to her side, and held her in his arms. She groaned, clutching her eyes shut. He sneered at the two who did it. Jadeite and Malachite, who were standing side by side, their palms held up, the power fading slowly.   
  
"Kisama!" He yelled at them, his forehead began glowing with intense brightness, causing all five men to shield their eyes. Even Heero and Relena had to look away.   
  
"My eyes!" Mamoru groaned, cover his eyes with his hands, falling to his knees, along with the rest of his generals.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and stared up at Duo, lifting a hand to his cheek, he closed his at her touch, and the light began to fade, revealing his crescent moon. He was gasping from the high energy usage, but managed to stand up, pulling Usagi up also. She kissed his lips lightly before turning her attention back to the five, closing her eyes, and flickered a sliver light, allowing her white princess dress to form, her crescent moon appearing on her forehead.   
  
"I've had enough of this Prince Eydimion." She said in a harsh tone, taking Duo's hand in hers. "You've done enough to me and my people, Yurusunai!"   
  
Mamoru rubbed his eyes and got to his feet, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw before him. "Nande!" He exclaimed. "That boy has the moon symbol!"   
  
The rest of his generals got to their feet and gasped.   
  
"She is mine Duo. That is your name correct." Mamoru glared at the couple, changing into his armor.   
  
Duo smirked. "The one and only."   
  
"Dispose of him!" The Prince commanded.   
  
"With pleasure." Jadeite smirked, holding up his hand, followed by the rest of the generals.   
  
"Supreme Thunder!"   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
"Dead Scream!"   
  
The four powers hit the unsuspecting general's, knocking them to the floor.   
  
"No you don't!" Sailor Jupiter stated. "You will not harm my Princess or him. Sailor Jupiter, and on behalf of the Planet Jupiter, I will punish you!"   
  
Mamoru sneered at the brown haired girl, and looked at Usagi. "I'll get you one way or another Princess."   
  
With that, the five vanished.   
  
"Hmph." Sailor Jupiter frowned, then looked at the blond haired girl still dressed in her white gown. "Princess!" She smiled, and ran up to her, giving her a bear hug.   
  
"Mako-chan." Usagi smiled, hugging her back.   
  
"Were glad your alright Princess." Sailor Pluto smiled.   
  
"Arigato." Usagi nodded, letting go of her friend, and stepped forward, taking Duo's hand, both walked up to them.   
  
It was then that the four senshi noticed Duo's moon symbol, and gasped.   
  
"Princess.....You have a new Prince." Makoto exclaimed, grinning.   
  
Usagi turned bright red, and even Duo blushed. But before she could answer.....   
  
"Chibi-Hime." Said a voice.   
  
Usagi looked up, to see Treize standing a few feet away.   
  
"Tousan!" She cried, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she ran into his arms.   
  



	15. Part 15

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting to the story..........   
  
  
  
Part 15   
  
because of love   
we are together   
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Usagi buried her head in Treize's chest. "I can't believe it's really you." She whispered softly.   
  
Duo flushed and looked away to see Heero tending to Relena. "Treize," Heero growled.   
  
Duo frowned, "Don't you dare, Heero. That's her father and not the Treize we know."   
  
Treize held his daughter close for a moment before pulling back and getting a better look at her. "You've grown so much from when I last saw you." His eyes flickered towards Duo and Heero. He noticed the moon symbol and frowned slightly, "She always was too quick to judge," He said in a sigh.   
  
Usagi frowned at him, "Tousan! If it hadn't been for Duo Prince Eydimion would have got me by now!"   
  
"Prince Eydimion?" Makoto asked confused.   
  
Usagi nodded, "I had forgotten you never knew how the Dark Kingdom got into the Kingdom did you?" Makoto shook her head and Usagi sighed softly, "He, he tricked me. He told me he wanted to help solidify the gates against invading armies but he only weakened it. By the time I realized it was his fault I, I was close to dying."   
  
Sailor Uranus frowned, "Koneko-chan, you do realize that the generals not only know of your new Prince but they now know of your father also."   
  
Usagi looked down, "I had forgotten," She whispered softly.   
  
"Cheer up, Odango we won't let them get any of the royal family." Sailor Uranus assured as she detransformed.   
  
Heero listened to the conversation partially, "Why did you call her dumpling one minute and kitten the next?"   
  
Haruka looked over at the other boy, "I call her kitten because she's innocent and naive and I call her Odango for her hairstyle."   
  
Usagi hugged Makoto, "Missed you," She whispered.   
  
Makoto smiled down at her Princess. "Missed you too but we should try and get out of here."   
  
"Who are all of you and why is she dressed like that?" Relena asked confused.   
  
Usagi smiled brightly, "I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. That man over there is my father, King Treize."   
  
Usagi turned towards Treize, "Tousan, where is Artemis?"   
  
"He's searching for the rest of your court, Koneko-chan," Haruka calmly informed.   
  
Usagi sighed, "Duo-kun, you have to get out of here with Tousan. Now that Mamoru knows about the crest he'll stop at nothing to kill you."   
  
"Kill?" Relena asked staring over at her.   
  
Usagi nodded her eyes darting over her surroundings, "We have to get out of here now before they come back," She informed the group as she went up to her Father. "Don't be so suspicious," She said in a giggle, "Okaasan knew what she was doing."   
  
Treize's face showed none of his inner emotions. "We'll see about that later. You are right though if we don't leave right away the whole group could come back."   
  
Usagi nodded and turned to Heero and Relena, "I'm truly sorry for all the hassle we've caused you," She apologized with a bow. She looped her arms with Makoto and Haruka watching carefully as her friends and family gathered in a circle. Duo stood across from her curiosity in his gaze but he didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and felt her father do the same they began to glow a silver color as they chanted ancient words.   
  
  
  
Artemis looked around himself with a frown. He had searched two different colonies and yet he couldn't find any trace of Serena's protectors anywhere. "I could have swore I felt Venus around here somewhere he mused almost beneath his breath.   
  
"Konnichwa!" A cheery blue-haired teenaged girl said as she picked Artemis up. "You have to be cold out here. My name is Ami and okaasan is out at work all day. Would you like to come home with me? I'll fix you something to eat."   
  
Artemis meowed making Ami laugh. She smiled brightly at him before heading home, 'Mercury,' Artemis thought to himself with a purr.   
  
  
  
Usagi stepped away from the group her eyes clouded. 'We can't keep running. We have to fight them sooner or later or everyone will die.'   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Usagi turned and saw Duo looking at her in concern. She sighed softly, "I'm tired of running, Duo. I just want to face Beryl and Mamoru and get it over with. I lost both of my beloved parents to them I don't want to lose you too," She whimpered burying her head into his chest and allowing her tears to fall.   
  
Duo's face softened and without really thinking of the other people nearby he gently raised Usagi's chin and gently kissed her. "I won't let anything happen to anyone you love," He whispered for her ears alone.   
  
Treize frowned, "What do we know about that boy, Neptune?"   
  
Michiru smiled softly, "He's been taking care of the Princess ever since she appeared here. He's worthy of being her suitor, your Majesty."   
  
Treize nodded, "It's hard to believe she's growing up so fast. The last time I saw her she was so young. It's almost hard for me to believe. It's even harder seeing her so close to a boy."   
  
Haruka chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about. If that boy hurts Koneko-chan in any way I'll be happy to make him pay."   
  
Usagi laid her head down on Duo's chest in contentment. "Duo, Aishiteru," She whispered before her eyes closed.   
  
Duo looked down at her in surprise, 'She loves me? Why?' He smiled and gently kissed the faint crescent moon on her forehead, "I love you too, Usagi," He whispered just as softly. A smile blossomed on Usagi's lips and Duo felt himself smile in response.   
  
  
  
"How did that boy get the crest?" Demanded Mamoru glaring at his four generals.   
  
Kunzite frowned, "Somehow Queen Serenity was able to give it to him."   
  
"She's dead," He retorted his eyes narrowed. "And soon so will that whole family but not before I make the Princess mine. I'm not going to let that boy just take her. It will be fun killing him in front of her and of course her dear Father will die too."   
  
Ami looked down at the cat as he finished his tuna, "You must have been hungry."   
  
"Ravished."   
  
Ami looked down at the cat shocked, "You talked."   
  
Artemis nodded, "Hai, Mercury you need to remember."   
  
"Remember?. I can't believe I'm talking to a cat."   
  
"Oi! I'm not a normal house cat you know. Anyways kneel before me and I'll give you your memories."   
  
"Memories?"   
  
"Hai, just please do it."   
  
"Alright nothing else can go wrong I think." Ami knelt before him curiosity in her eyes.   
  
Artemis looked up at her his eyes serious his crescent moon glowing brightly, "Remember," He whispered. Ami inhaled sharply as a flood of memories overcame her.   
  
  
  
Haruka watched closely as her princess laid her head on Duo's chest her half-closed eyes filled with love as she looked up at him. Haruka felt herself smile slightly. 'Maybe he is worthy of the Princess.'   
  
A bright blue flash filled the room and when it vanished Sailor Mercury stood looking only slightly confused. She walked up to Treize and bowed, "Your Highness," She said softly.   
  
Usagi looked up startled her eyes widened, "Mercury!" She gasped running to her friend and hugged her tightly.   
  
Sailor Mercury smiled and hugged her Princess. "You have been studying right?"   
  
Usagi groaned, "Mercury!" She whined.   
  
The blue-haired girl laughed softly. "It's nice to know you haven't changed, Princess," She said with a giggle.   
  
Usagi gave a cute pout before bouncing back over to Duo. "Duo-kun, that's one of my best friends, Mercury."   
  
"Ami," Sailor Mercury added her deep blue eyes scanning Duo. "You have the royal crest so you're Usagi's suitor?"   
  
Duo flushed slightly and nodded putting an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "I'm Duo pleasure to meet you," He said with a smile never taking his arms from around Usagi.   
  
Usagi leaned against him her eyes closed as if in a trance, "They're coming for us," She whispered her body almost glowing silver.  
  



	16. Part 16

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting to the story..........   
  
  
  
Part 16   
  
because of love   
you have my heart   
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
As Usagi's words died down all four generals appeared. "Prince Eydimion, wishes to talk to you, Princess." Kunzite said bowing before her with a sweep of his cape.   
  
Usagi only glanced at Duo before taking a step forward. "We'll do this on my terms. I'll talk to him but not where he is he'll have to come here."   
  
"Odango!"   
  
"Bunny!"   
  
"Princess!"   
  
Usagi ignored their complaints and looked up at Kunzite. "Bring your Prince here if he wants to talk to me. I'm tired of running and I refuse to do so any more."   
  
There was the sound of splintering wood and Usagi turned startled to see a Chinese boy with his hair in a tight ponytail and a murderous expression in his eyes. "I'm here to get her," He announced pointing one of his set of katana's at Usagi.   
  
Duo studied the boy confused. 'I feel as is I should know him... he's so familiar.'   
  
Usagi studied the boy who appeared to be the same age as Duo in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked.   
  
Evil laughter sounded through her ears and she suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind. "That's Wufei my newest servant," Prince Eydimion whispered in Usagi's ear.   
  
Usagi gasped startled and Duo whirled his eyes darkening. "Let her go!"   
  
Prince Edyimion smirked, "Only if you beat Wufei."   
  
Wufei threw one of the katana's and Duo clumsily caught it.   
  
"Dame! Duo!" Usagi cried struggling against Momaru's hold.   
  
"World...."   
  
"Deep..."   
  
"Dead..."   
  
"Supreme..."   
  
"Bubble..."   
  
"I wouldn't do that," Mamoru interrupted dragging Usagi around like a shield directly in front of the would be attackers. Usagi went still in Mamoru's arms but his hold didn't lessen. "Nice try, Princess," He whispered softly.   
  
Treize glared at Mamoru. "Let my daughter go now," He commanded.   
  
Duo looked at the katana in his hand and to the attacking Wufei. "You've got to be kidding me... There's no way I can do this? I quit!" He declared throwing the katana to the ground.   
  
Wufei looked at him shocked, "You can't quit!" He sputtered. "That's injustice!"   
  
Mamoru scowled, "What's the problem, Wufei?" He growled.   
  
Wufei turned his eyes black, "It's dishonorable to attack an opponent who is not armed."   
  
"I don't care if he's armed or not just get rid of him!" Mamoru demanded.   
  
Usagi used that moment and jabbed her elbow into Mamoru's chest. She heard his breath leave him in a gasp and she twirled out of his grasp. "Now! Attack!" She ordered.   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
"Dead Scream."   
  
"Supreme Thunder!"   
  
"Bubble Spray!"   
  
The attacks would have slammed into the Prince except for the four hastily constructed barriers by the generals. Mamoru smirked his eyes finding Usagi's.   
  
"Nice try, Princess now enough of your games time to face your fate."   
  
Duo rushed forward pushing anyone and everyone out of his way including Wufei. "You get your hands off her!" He yelled.   
  
"Why do you wish to help a weak onna?" Wufei asked with a scoff.   
  
Duo's eyes narrowed, "Because I love her and she's not weak! You talk about justice and you think it's justifiable that he's wanting to take her and kill her?"   
  
Wufei turned to Mamoru one eyebrow raised, "Were you planning to kill that weak onna?"   
  
Mamoru shrugged, "What does it matter to you? She is after all only a weakling."   
  
Wufei scowled, "Dishonorable! I won't help with it!"   
  
Duo grinned, "Besides the comments on Bunny being weak I think I like you Wu-man."   
  
"Wu-man?"   
  
Usagi began to giggle behind her hand and didn't notice that one of Mamoru's generals was rushing at her until he slammed into her side. She cried out in shock and fell heavily to the ground. Jadeite picked up the fallen Princess and placed his dark sword at her throat. "One step towards me and I'll kill her," He vowed.   
  
Duo glared at the blonde-haired man his golden crescent moon shining brightly on his forehead as rage flowed through his veins. Treize's fist clenched in anger but he didn't move.   
  
  
  
Artemis scowled and pawed at the cage he was in. 'Stupid animal control why couldn't they leave me alone?' He wondered.   
  
"Sugoi! Here's a cute kitty. Hi girl do you want to go home with me?" Asked a blonde-haired girl with part of her hair tied up with a big red ribbon.   
  
'Venus!' Artemis inwardly grinned. He meowed as she took him out of the cage and had to suppress the urge to slice her into ribbons for calling him a girl.   
  
"Ara! Gomen you're a boy neko," She apologized as he climbed all over her.   
  
Artemis waited while she officially adopted him and lay himself across her shoulders behind her neck. He heard her giggle and then reach back to scratch his chin and he purred in delight.   
  
They walked out of the building and Artemis waited until she had walked into an abandoned alleyway. "Venus we need you."   
  
Minako turned on her hill and stared at the cat, "You talked!"   
  
Artemis nodded, "No time for that I need you to kneel."   
  
Minako shook her head, "No need Artemis I remember. I just didn't know if it was really you or not."   
  
Artemis stared at her wide-eyed. "Demo how? All of the others forgot!"   
  
Minako smiled, "I'll tell you later. The Princess is in trouble again isn't she?" Artemis nodded, "Fine, you find Mars and I'll save her." Artemis nodded again and took off. Minako tossed her hair and pulled out a golden pen, "Venus Power, Make Up!" She cried. Stars and light bathed her and when it vanished Sailor Venus stood. She quickly used her powers to locate her Princess and teleported.   
  
  
  
Jadeite jerked alert as he felt someone's finger pressing into the back of his neck. "Let her go, Jadeite," Demanded Venus. "Or I'll kill you."  
  



	17. Part 17

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for now. Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help on this fic!   
  
  
  
Part 17   
  
because of love   
we'll never part   
"Because Of Love" Janet Jackson   
  
Jadeite chuckled as Sailor Venus was suddenly trapped inside of a bubble like barrier, created by Kunzite. "I think not Venus." He smirked, tightening his grip on the young princess, pulling the blade closer to her throat.   
  
"Let her go!" Duo cried, near tears.   
  
"She is mine Duo and mine alone." Mamoru stated, glaring at the braided youth. "Did you think you could have been any competion to me. Really."   
  
Duo narrowed his eyes on the armored man, outraged by his comment, his crescent moon flashing brightly.   
  
Wufei blinked at Duo's expression, confused as to why he loved the girl. "Why is a weak onna so important to the both of you?" He couldn't help asking, picking up his other katana.   
  
"Call her weak again and I'll make you eat those words." Haruka said through clenched teeth, glaring at him, clenching her fists.   
  
"Hmph." Wufei shrugged, not offended one bit by her threat, and held up his head high.   
  
Mamoru chuckled. "Looks like your princess is mine." He arched an eyebrow, a side grin curving his lips.   
  
Duo couldn't take it anymore, his tears began to fall uncontrollably, causing the entire room to shake, his crescent moon began to grow brighter until it blinded everyone, causing them to shield their eyes.   
  
"Stop!" Jadeite commanded, pulling Usagi's head up by her chin forcefully, exposing her throat, where he held his blade , and inched it closer until it cut her flesh slightly.   
  
Usagi restrained her scream, clenching her eyes shut, biting her lip.   
  
Duo's eyes widened in fear when he saw her expression, and blood trickled down her neck, staining her white dress. "Dame.....Don't.....Please." He pleaded, falling to his knees. "Please don't hurt her....."   
  
"Then I suggest you don't try that again." Jadeite advised, arching his eyebrows, lowering his sword a few inches.   
  
Wufei's eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing. "How dare you hurt a defenseless onna." He glared at the five men. "There's no way I am a servant of yours."   
  
Prince Eydimion threw a rose at him instantly. "Ungrateful brat!" He replied.   
  
"Wufei!" Duo cried as he watched the rose land in the Chinese youth' s chest. Quickly he rushed to him, catching him before he hit the hard ground.   
  
"I will not dishonor my clan by joining an evil kingdom." Wufei whispered.   
  
Duo looked down at the boy, pulling out the rose, wincing at the cry of pain Wufei made. "I knew you couldn't be one of them." He grinned faintly. "Hold still.....I'm going to try and heal you." He added, placing a hand on his new friend's wound, and closed his eyes, his crescent moon glowing as he concentrated.   
  
Wufei's body glowed a silver light and a moment later, the wound vanished.   
"There all better." Duo smiled, pulling the Chinese pilot to his feet.   
  
Wufei gasped in astonishment, looking at the place where the wound had once been. "Nande....."   
  
"I'll explain later." Duo said with a sly grin, then turned his attention back to Usagi, who was struggling to free herself from the blond haired man's grip.   
  
"Let go of me!" Usagi screamed as the blade was once again brought to her flesh.   
  
"And why would I do that Princess." Jadeite whispered into her ear.   
  
Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she felt the blade once and again cut into her flesh. She cried out in pain, feeling the warm blood trickle down her neck line. "Please.....I beg you." She whispered, glancing at Duo and Trieze before closing her eyes.   
  
"Princess." Michiru whispered, shaking her head.   
  
"Let her go!" Makoto demanded, stepping beside Wufei, who looked at her curiously. She glanced at him, blushing slightly. "He's kawaii!" She thought, before frowning at their enemies again.   
  
Kunzite hit Sailor Venus with a blast of his power, watching her fall on her stomach, unconscious. "Pathetic." He arched an eyebrow, then smiled at Zoicite, who stood beside him. "What do you say we have some fun with the other senshi?"   
  
"Why not!" Zoicite grinned at him, then frowned at the others. He held up his palm, and unleashed a ray of power at the outer senshi, who in turn, jumped out of the way skillfully.   
  
"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto chanted, unleashing a ball of energy at the two.   
  
Zoicite laughed as the attack bounced off the shield created by Kunzite.   
  
Nephrite narrowed his eyes on Wufei, who seemed to be dazed by the whole scene. "Weak human." He said to himself. "I will drain his energy."   
  
"Wufei!" Look out!" Makoto shouted when she saw a mark appear on his forehead, and lunged her body forward, pushing them both onto ground.   
  
Nephrite scowled at her, since she had interfered.   
  
Wufei's eyes widened. 'Why did she save me?' He thought, confusion in his eyes as he stared up at her.   
  
Makoto groaned, his katana handles had dug into her sides once she fell on top of him. She looked at him, their eyes met for a second, and then she looked away, blushing deeply.   
  
"Doshi te....." He started.   
  
She smiled and shook her head, getting up, and pulled him to his feet. "Your not one of them." Makoto answered simply. "And I couldn't let that jerk Nephrite drain your energy."   
  
Wufei arched an eyebrow, speechless.   
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as a small antenna grew from her tiara, and a second later, lighting shot forward at the General.   
  
Nephrite was watching Jadeite torture the young Moon Princess, a small hint of shame in his eyes, but was caught off guard by Jupiter's attack, and was knocked off his feet.   
  
"Subarashii." Wufei whispered in a state of awe as he watched the lighting consume the man.   
  
Duo glanced at the outer senshi, who were fighting the two generals. One with white long hair, the other with long dark blond hair.   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
He heard, then suddenly a rose landed in the ground in front of him. He looked up to see Prince Eydimion glaring at him, holding up his sword. "I've been thinking.....If you love Princess Serenity so much.....Then fight me for her. If you win.....I will not hurt her, but if you lose, she will be mine."   
  
Duo gasped. "Nande!" He exclaimed. "Your joking right."   
  
"Certainly not." Mamoru answered, approaching him, holding his sword to the side.   
  
The braided pilot stood there, shocked. "Duo!" He heard, turning to see Wufei standing a few feet away. "Fight with honor!" He shouted, tossing him one of his Katana's.   
  
"Dame! Duo!" Usagi screamed in fear, tears staining her face as she watched him catch the blade. "If you love me.....Don't do this." The Princess pleaded before crying out in pain from Jadeite's tight grip.   
  
Duo bit his lip, gulping. He tightened his hold on the weapon, and looked at Wufei.....a small grin on his face, then gazed up at the girl his heart belonged to. "It's because I love you.....I have to do this." He replied, making eye contact with her.   
  
Usagi reached out to him with her free hand, which was instantly pinned back by her offender.   
  
Duo took a deep breath, and stepped forward, holding up his blade.   
  
Mamoru smirked. "Just to let you know.....This is a dual with no rules." He added, holding up his sword.   
  
Duo nodded in response, before he knew it, the Prince came at him, slashing at him in every direction. He struggled to block the attacks, when he was suddenly cut on the side. Duo cried out in pain, falling on one knee, clutching his wound.   
  
"Duo!" Usagi screamed.   
  
Then all that could be heard was the Princes evil laughter, when suddenly he was hit in the chest by a strong amount of energy, falling onto his back.   
  
"Enough!" Came a voice.   
  
Mamoru looked at the source of the voice, to find King Trieze glaring at him. "Harm my child again, and I'll make you pay dearly!"  
  



	18. Part 18

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for now.   
Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help on this   
fic!   
  
  
  
Part 18   
  
The Senshi gasped at the figure, he wore a silver suit, covered by a   
shiny blue cape reaching down to his feet, wearing a crown of silver   
decorated with a single blue diamond in the middle. His crescent moon   
blazing with light.   
  
"You know my power exceeds that of my wife's, that is why you ordered   
me dead. Your Queen knew this. And if you want to live, let my daughter   
go now, and remove yourself from my sight." Treize demanded, staring   
coldly at the Earth Prince.   
  
Mamoru sneered at the Moon King, knowing he nor his general's could   
compete with the awesome power the man held. Then he shrugged it off,   
chuckling. "You forget.....I have your daughter in my hands.....I'm   
sure you don't want my general to slit her thought now do you?"   
He remarked.   
  
Treize narrowed his eyes on the Prince, then turned his gaze to the   
blond haired man, who held his daughter captive. "You under estimate   
my power Earth Prince." He replied, closing his eyes, allowing a peach   
colored gem to appear.   
  
Darien gasped. "It can't be....." His voice trailed off, staring at   
the star shaped object.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that.....The Sun Crystal." She   
said to herself in a whisper.   
  
"Release her before I lose my patience with you." The Moon King smirked   
lightly as the gem began to glow.   
  
"Tousan....." Usagi whispered, watching as the light grew brighter.   
  
  
  
Artemis stepped up the large set of stairs, leading to a Shinto Shrine,   
where he felt the senshi of Mars. His eyes scanned the huge building,   
looking for the source of energy her sensed.   
  
"Hey kitty! What are you doing here?" Said a raven haired girl, dressed   
as a priestess, who stared down at him, holding a broom.   
  
The white cat's eyes widened in relief. "Mars." He smiled inwardly.   
  
"Are you hungry or thirsty?" She asked, kneeling down, and petting his   
forehead.   
  
"A bit thirsty." Artemis sighed, smiling up at her.   
  
The girl gasped. "You talked."   
  
Artemis chuckled. "Yes I did. Now, I must give you back your memories.   
The Princess needs you." He said seriously.   
  
"My memories?" She said, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"Hai." The cat nodded, putting a paw on her knee, and stared up at her. "Remember."   
  
A minute later, the symbol of Mars appeared on the girls forehead.   
"Artemis." She smiled.   
  
"Good to see you Rei." The cat grinned.   
  
  
  
Mamoru glared at the Moon King, clutching the handle of his sword,   
about to charge at him when.....   
  
"Eydimion." Said a feminine voice.   
  
The Prince stopped in his tracks. "Yes my Queen." He responded.   
  
"Return with your generals." The voice said.   
  
Mamoru put down his sword, and nodded, gesturing his generals to   
follow his lead, then turned back to the King. "This isn't over King Treize."   
He said with a scowl, and all five disappeared in a flash.   
  
Usagi fell onto her stomach once Jadeite vanished, breathing heavily,   
tears falling from her closed eyes due to the pain.   
  
"Bunny!" Duo cried as he approached her side, turning her over, and   
held her up by her back, wincing when he saw the cuts on her neck.   
"Kuso." He said though clenched teeth.   
  
"Duo." Usagi whispered, opening her eyes slowly, touching his cheek,   
faintly smiling.   
  
Duo smiled back, and put his free hand on top of hers, placing the other   
on her wounds. He then closed his eyes, concentrating, slowly her cuts disappeared in a shade of silver.   
  
She grinned once the pain was gone, and sat up, staring into a pair of   
violet eyes, and gently slid her arms around Duo's neck, pulling him   
closer to her. "Duo." Usagi said, resting her cheek on his shoulder,   
chuckling lightly as she felt his arms encircle her waist.   
  
"Princess." Michiru smiled at the couple, then noticed Treize collapse.   
"Your Highness!" She exclaimed, rushing to his side.   
  
Usagi jerked up at hearing Neptune's voice, and looked at them, seeing   
Michiru kneel down beside Treize. "Tousan." She said to herself, panic   
in her voice as stood up, reluctantly releasing Duo from her embrace,   
and made her way to her father, followed by her braided suitor.   
  
"Your Majesty.Daijouba ka?" Haruka asked, standing beside Michiru.   
  
"My King." Setsuna added.   
  
Treize flickered a silver light, and was instantly dressed in his normal   
blue suit. He looked up at them, noticing a pair of sapphire eyes.   
"Chibi-Hime." He smiled up at Usagi, who in turn, returned the smile.   
  
"Tousan." She whispered, throwing her arms around him.   
  
Duo nodded, knowing this was a personal matter, and walked up to Wufei.   
"Oi Wufei. Here." He grinned, handing the Chinese pilot his sword.   
"Thanks."   
  
A faint smile appeared on Wufei's face as he acknowledged the braided   
youth, and took his katana back, placing it inside of it's cover. "Doo Itashimashite Duo." He nodded once.   
  
The outer senshi followed Duo's gesture, and left their King and Princess   
alone, respecting their privacy. Haruka glanced at the inners, Jupiter   
and Mercury were tending to a wounded Venus, who was still unconscious.   
  
"Looks like Artemis still has one more senshi to find." Michiru observed,   
also staring at the younger girls.   
  
"Hai." Pluto agreed, frowning slightly. "And we have to awaken the last   
of our senshi."   
  
Haruka and Michiru winced.   
  
"You mean....." Haruka's voice trailed off.   
  
Setsuna nodded slowly. "Saturn." She finished.   
  
Usagi tightened her grip slightly, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Tousan.....I'm so glad your alright." She whispered, leaning her head   
onto his chest.   
  
Treize smiled faintly. "Shhhh....." He shushed her, sitting up, and wiping   
a few tears from her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you sweet heart,   
not to my only child."   
  
Usagi looked up at him, a small grin curving her lips. "You mean it."   
Treize chuckled. "Of course. I'm your Father am I not."   
  
"Yes you are." Usagi giggled, then her expression became serious. "The   
Sun Crystal.....how?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"I am able to form the gem, but to use it's full power.....I need the Sun Staff." He explained. "That is why it takes so much of my energy."   
  
"I see." Usagi nodded. "Much like Mother's Creseant Moon Wand."   
  
Trieze grinned. "I'm glad you remember."   
  
"How could I forget." Usagi smiled, helping her father to his feet, not noticing the small red flash.   
  
"Hey Odango." Usagi heard from behind. She turned around, surprised.   
"Rei-chan!"   
  
"Hai.....And Artemis too." She replied, handing the white cat to her   
Princess, then bowed before Treize. "Your Highness."   
  
A smile covered Usagi's face as she hugged Artemis before handing him to Trieze. "It's good to see you Rei-chan." Usagi exclaimed, hugging the girl.   
  
"You too Usagi-chan." Rei smiled, hugging her back, then noticed the moon   
symbol on the guy, with a rather long braid. "I see you have a new suitor   
neh." She grinned.   
  
Usagi blushed deeply, but managed a slight nod. "You could say that." She   
smiled a moment later.  
  



	19. Part 19

Because Of Love   
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting to the   
story..........   
  
  
  
Part 19   
  
Usagi blushed as Rei asked her question after question. "Duo, this   
is one of my best friends, Rei."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Rei," Duo greeted.   
  
Usagi grinned then her eyes turned serious, "What now, Tousan?"   
  
"Now we have to stop Beryl and Eydimion before they release the   
Dark Kingdom." Treize gently suggested.   
  
Usagi nodded eyes thoughtful, "I see demo I don't want the Senshi   
hurt... I'm going with them."   
  
"Princess!" Rei snapped.   
  
Usagi held her brooch into the air, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Sailor Moon   
stood and Rei stared at her startled.   
  
"You're a Sailor Senshi?"   
  
Usagi nodded, "I'm Sailor Moon."   
  
Rei scowled, "You're not going with us it's too dangerous!"   
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her red bow and scowled, "I am too! I can   
fight can't I, Duo-kun?"   
  
Duo nodded. "She can fight but she needs to learn real fighting skills."   
  
"Real fighting skills?" Usagi asked with a scowl.   
  
Duo nodded, "You heard Heero. They know all your attacks you need   
something more powerful or at least learn hand to hand."   
  
"Will you teach me, Duo-kun?"   
  
"... I could."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"But we really don't have time."   
  
"Please? I'm a fast learner I promise."   
  
"... fine I'll teach you but you can't go with them when they scout the   
place out. You'll stay here with me and learn."   
  
"Demo, Duo-kun!"   
  
"No buts, Bunny. Is it a deal?"   
  
"Alright... I guess so. Demo after I learn I can go?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Yeah! Thanks, Duo-kun!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him   
kissing his cheek.   
  
Rei frowned, "I really don't think it's wise she go with us."   
  
Duo shrugged, "If she knows how to fight I think it would be alright.   
I wonder if I could get a hold of Heero..."   
  
"Who's Heero?"   
  
"A gundam pilot I know."   
  
"Gundam?"   
  
"Yeah, but you can't really tell many people about that. It's supposed   
to be a secret."   
  
"And yet you're telling us?"   
  
"Well you guys are Bunny's friends and protectors I trust ya."   
  
Usagi grinned at him, "Thanks, Duo-kun"   
  
Duo smiled down at her, "Your Senshi are going to go check out what   
we're up against. While they're gone you and I are going to train to   
fight not just with your magic powers."   
  
Usagi nodded slightly, "Alright, sounds like a plan to me." She grinned   
up at him before turning to her Senshi. "Minna, be careful. Don't do   
anything stupid and if it looks dangerous come back right away," She   
ordered.   
  
Rei smirked, "No problem. We'll be back before you know it. You two be   
careful too you never know if they'll come back for her."   
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a fragile little doll,   
Rei. If they come back Duo-kun and I can hold them off until you guys return."   
  
"I could help even if you are a weak onna."   
  
Usagi turned startled and met the eyes of a scowling Wufei. "It wouldn't   
be honorable to just leave you to the mercy of them."   
  
"Arigato, Wufei!" Usagi smiled brightly at him but he continued to scowl.   
  
Usagi giggled and Duo grinned, "Thanks, Wufei we appreciate it. Now you   
guys get going we'll be fine here."   
  
Treize walked over to the young couple. "I'll go with them, you two stay   
safe."   
  
Usagi nodded, "Yes, Daddy."   
  
Treize smiled at her then walked over to the Senshi who were in a circle.   
He closed his eyes in concentration and waited. The Senshi gathered around   
him in a circle chanting and pulling their powers. The group flashed and vanished.   
  
Usagi watched them go and turned to Duo. "So what's first?"   
  
Wufei crossed his arms, "First we see what you know. What's your   
training?"   
  
Usagi blinked, "All I have is my tiara and scepter..."   
  
Duo sighed, "This isn't going to be easy Wufei she knows practically   
nothing."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"That's what we're going to teach her for. So she won't just be a   
pretty face but also have some skills."   
  
Usagi blushed, "Thanks, Duo-kun."   
  
Duo put his hands behind his head and smirked. "Bunny, I want you to   
attack, Wufei."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Come on weak onna, attack me!"   
  
"... I don't want to hurt you."   
  
She scowled as Wufei began to laugh. "Duo, tell him to stop it isn't   
funny!"   
  
"Bunny, we need you to attack Wufei to gauge how much experience you   
have in fighting."   
  
"Alright but I really don't want to." Usagi ran at Wufei attempting to   
punch and kick him but he effortlessly deflected her attacks.   
  
"Hit me!"   
  
Usagi struggled to punch him but winced as he caught her hand and   
squeezed. "You have to do better than this." Usagi's eyes narrowed   
in anger. "I'm trying!"   
  
Duo watched silently his eyes on Usagi's movements. 'We have a lot of   
work to do.'   
  
Usagi pulled back sweat shimmering on her face. "This is so hard... I   
haven't been able to hit him once!"   
  
Duo nodded, "But you're learning from your mistakes right?"   
  
"Yeah... but it's so hard, Duo-kun. All I can do is dodge HIS attacks!"   
  
"But how often have you been hit this last hour?"   
  
"Twice..."   
  
"And how often were you hit the first hour?"   
  
"Every five minutes?"   
  
Duo grinned, "See you're learning. Now you can defend yourself even if   
you haven't been able to hit him yet. Defense is the first key."   
  
Usagi smiled tiredly, "I understand." She emulated Wufei's fighting   
stance and attacked him again. The Chinese boy effortlessly dodged her   
fists and then attacked her. Usagi smacked away the attack and saw an   
opening. Her eyes narrowed and she attacked with a renewed effort.   
  
Wufei gasped as her fist plowed into his chest and he smirked. "Good. You finally hit me now do it again and this time don't stare at where you're   
going to hit."   
  
Usagi lowered her head, "I didn't realize..."   
  
"You did good enough though... for an onna."   
  
Usagu beamed, "Thanks, Wu-chan!"   
  
Duo grinned at the two. "She's not that hard to teach is she, ne Wufei?   
We've taught her alot in two hours."   
  
Wufei grunted, "Perhaps but she'll have to do better then this to keep   
up with her friends."   
  
Usagi pouted. "I am trying, Wufei."   
  
"Of course you are, onna otherwise you'd never have touched me."   
  
Usagi sighed, "Let's try it again then, k?"   
  
Wufei smirked and waited for her attack. Usagi emulated his smirk and   
once again attacked.   
  
Haruka arrived an hour later but the other Senshi weren't present. She   
watched as a bruised and battered Usagi attacked a black-eyed Wufei.   
"I see you've taught her some things."   
  
Usagi looked up startled wiped a sweat stained lock of hair out of her   
eyes. "Haruka!"   
  
Haruka grinned, "Greetings, Odango. Everything is going alright over   
there but they've got a greater force then we thought. This is going   
to be a tough fight, Koneko I'm glad they're teaching you some things."   
  
Usagi smirked like Wufei. "Want to spar, Haruka?"   
  
The blonde-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Koneko? I don't   
want you to get hurt."   
  
Wufei scoffed, "This onna has been trained by me you won't be able to   
hurt her."   
  
Usagi flushed and turned to Haruka. She dropped into the now familiar   
fighting pose and waited.   
  
Duo smirked as Haruka and Usagi sparred. The older woman hadn't been   
able to hit his princess once. He was proud of Usagi she hadn't lied   
when she said was a fast learner.   
  
Haruka stepped back a grin on her lips. "This is great." She turned to   
Wufei. "Thank you for teaching her so well. I won't have to worry about   
her if she gets into a hand to hand match now."   
  
Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "She's no longer a   
weak onna."   
  
Usagi grinned and turned to Wufei startled. "Really, Wu-chan?"   
  
Wufei nodded once causing the girl to grin in delight. Usagi turned to   
Duo. "Can I go with the others now?"   
  
Duo shook his head, "Not yet. You should use all of this time to train   
while you wait for them to come back."   
  
Wufei studied her for a moment. "Perhaps she should learn how to pilot   
a mobile suit."   
  
"A doll?"   
  
Usagi blinked, "You want me to play with a doll?" She asked confused.   
  
Wufei scowled at her, "NO! Duo is going to steal you a mobile doll and   
reprogram it. You'll control it but it will have faster reaction time   
then a Leo."   
  
"Leo?"   
  
Wufei scowled more. "Forget it."   
  
Duo hopped off the crate he had been using as a seat. "I'll go get her   
one you keep training her one the hand to hand."   
  
Usagi watched as Duo left. "I hope he's careful..."   
  
"Want me to follow him, Princess?"   
  
Usagi turned to Haruka and smiled, "Would you?" Haruka nodded and with   
a smile followed Duo. Usagi turned back to Wufei. "Ready to go again?"   
  



	20. Part 20

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for now.   
Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help on this   
fic!   
  
  
  
Part 20   
  
Usagi cried out in pain as she was thrown to the hard concrete ground,   
moaning slightly as she sat up. She brushed off the dust from her white   
tang top, and stared down at her dirty levi cut offs. Sighing.   
  
"Usagi.....You have to learn how to fall or you could really injure   
yourself." Wufei frowned slightly, walking up to her and stood in front   
of her, offering her his hand.   
  
She nodded, clasping his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Then her   
expression became a startled one as she looked up at him. "You called   
me by my name.....And not onna." Usagi arched an eyebrow, mystified.   
  
Wufei raised his eyebrows, startled also. "I guess I did." He smiled   
faintly.   
  
"Was that a smile Wu-Chan?" Usagi teased, giggling.   
  
"A hem." Wufei muttered, realizing he was still holding Usagi's hand,   
and quickly released it, turning away, forcing a neutral look on his   
face.   
  
Usagi on the other hand had a tint of pink on her cheeks, flushing   
with embarrassment from the brief physically contact.   
  
"Maybe we should practice your falling skills a bit more." Wufei said   
a moment later. "You wouldn't want to break anything would you?"   
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie I wouldn't. Alright. Let's get to it then."   
She agreed, getting into a fighting stance.   
  
  
  
Duo crept as quietly as possible into the nearest Oz base nearby. The   
hanger only had one guard, which was good. Slowly, he crept up to the   
building, not noticing the figure following him.   
  
When he was at the entrance, he walked up to the soldier and knocked   
him out. He watched as the man let out a small cry and fell onto his   
stomach. Smirking. "Piece of cake." He said to himself, pulling the   
unconscious guy into the building and locking him in a closet.   
  
"That was easy." He grinned and headed for the main hanger, only to   
find that every single mobile suit was gone. "Kuso!" He frowned,   
his eyes gazing over the empty room.   
  
"It seems that there are not mobile suits here." Said a female voice.   
  
Duo turned, surprised. "Haruka? What are you doing here?"   
  
Sailor Uranus stepped forward, smiling. "Koneko-chan sent me to see that   
nothing happens to you."   
  
Duo chuckled lightly, his lips curving into a grin. "Well I guess I   
have a bodyguard ne." He joked.   
  
Haruka laughed. "For now. The Princess would have a fit if anything   
happened to you."   
  
"Yeah. I know. Thanks Haruka." Duo nodded, approaching her, arms   
folded.   
  
"We'd better get back, since we couldn't find anything. Besides, you   
need to finish training her and your one of her protectors." The   
woman pointed out.   
  
"Yeah. I guess hand to hand combat will have to do. And Wufei is going   
to go insane if he has to explain everything about how to pilot a   
mobile suit anyway." The braided pilot agreed, a look of amusement   
on his face.   
  
They then left the base, hurrying back to where the Moon Princess and   
the Chinese pilot awaited them.   
  
  
  
Treize watched as the inner senshi scouted the Dark Castle.   
Queen Baryl's Castle. It was taking a great amount of his energy to   
keep them invisible.   
  
"I'm glad you sent Haruka to check on Usagi." Neptune smiled at him.   
  
"Yeah. I am too. I still worry that Eydimion will try to kidnap her   
again." Treize replied, concern in his voice.   
  
"Indeed. But a least she is being trained." Pluto added, smiling a   
bit.   
  
Treize nodded in response.   
  
  
  
Usagi sat on her knees, gasping from the intense training she just   
went through. At least now she knew how to fall and land on her feet   
if she were to be thrown by her opponent.   
  
"Very good Usagi." Wufei complemented, taking out his Katana's. "Now   
you have to learn to use a weapon other than your scepter and tiara.   
Since Mamoru knows how to fight with a sword, you should too. It will   
serve you well."   
  
"Use a sword!" Usagi exclaimed, standing up, a mixture of shock and   
uneasiness in her voice.   
  
Wufei nodded and tossed her a blade.   
  
Usagi managed to catch it without cutting herself.   
  
"You must learn defense first. Then I will teach you some offenses."   
He explained, holding up his sword.   
  
Usagi took a deep breath and nodded, holding her sword to the side.   
  
"Ready?" Wufei asked, getting into a fighting stance, pointing his   
blade at her.   
  
"Hai." She answered, holding up her sword, and got into a defensive   
stance.   
  
Wufei smirked slightly, and charged at her a moment later, slashing at   
her in every direction. Usagi struggled to dodge and block his attacks,   
but that was the first lesson, to defend herself in a sword battle.   
  
They continued to use the swords for another hour, until Usagi mastered   
the defensive skills. By then, she couldn't be touched with a blade, and   
she only received a few cuts on her arms and legs.   
  
"I'm impressed." Wufei grinned, gasping a bit from the dual, holding his   
sword to the side. "I can't touch you with my sword, you can block it and   
dodge it easily."   
  
"Told you I.....was.....a fast learner." She said in between breaths,   
smiling, holding her sword up, gasping heavily.   
  
"That you are." Wufei nodded, putting his Katana into it's cover. "Let's   
take a break, then I'll teach you some offenses."   
  
"Alright." Usagi agreed, sitting down, still trying to catch her breath,   
placing the Katana beside her.   
  
They rested for a few minutes, then began their sword play once again.   
This time Usagi had to try and touch Wufei with the blade, and penetrate   
his defenses, which was not easy at first, but within an hour, she managed   
to cut him on his arms and legs, and knock the sword out of his hand.   
  
"Impressive." He smiled, covering his cheek where she had cut him earlier.   
  
"Thanks." She grinned, picking up his Katana, and held both of them out   
to him. "Sorry about the Wu-chan, I'll heel it and it will be as if it   
was never there."   
  
Wufei nodded, and approached her until he stood infront of her, taking   
both of his Katana's back. "I have nothing further to teach you, you   
have learned everything you need to defend yourself."   
  
"Really?" Usagi stared up at him, beaming, her eyes twinkling.   
  
"Hai." Wufei answered, smiling at her expression.   
  
"Wufei.....Arigato." She said softly, her smile deepening.   
  
"Your welcome Princess." He smiled.   
  
She was about to say something else, when suddenly she fell forward,   
clutching her head, crying out in pain.   
  
"Usagi!" Wufei cried, catching her before she hit the ground, and   
fell to his knees also, cradling her in his arms.   
  
"The Sun Staff.....Must go to the Moon.....Okaasan." Usagi whispered,   
her closed eyes flickering, then opened a moment later.   
  
"Daijoubu ka Usagi?" Wufei asked, staring down at her, his eyes   
full of concern.   
  
"Duo....." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Wufei's neck and   
pulled him towards her until their lips met.   
  
Wufei was shocked at first, but couldn't bring himself to pull away,   
and kissed her back, closing his eyes.   
  



	21. Part 21

Because Of Love  
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting to the   
story..........   
  
  
  
Part 21   
  
After a few minutes Usagi pulled back panting. Her eyes stared into   
his a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Wufei, I..." A sudden pain cut   
off her words and she winced in pain head bowed.   
  
A slight flicker of concern appeared in Wufei's eyes. "Usagi?"   
  
She looked up her lips parted. "Gomen, Wu-chan. I have to get the   
Sun Staff and try to contact okaasan somehow. I..."   
  
She was cut off as Wufei's lips covered her own. "Wufei," he heard   
her whisper her arms clutching his shoulders in an attempt to push   
him away. As soon as her hands touched his bare shoulders she felt   
another pain flash through her.   
  
Wufei felt her cry out and pulled away. Her eyes were wide as she   
stared up at him. "Wufei... your forehead..."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
Duo grinned at Haruka. "So where do you suggest we get a mobile..."   
he shut up as he saw Usagi's arms wrapped around Wufei and the young   
Chinese pilot was holding her close as he kissed her.   
  
Haruka stared at the scene. "KONEKO!"   
  
Usagi didn't tear her attention away from Wufei's forehead. "Haruka...   
I have to find the Sun Staff... I have to get ahold of-" she cried out   
in pain and would have fell to the ground if Wufei's arms hadn't been   
supporting her.   
  
"Bunny?" Duo asked concerned.   
  
Usagi pulled herself away from Wufei and turned to Duo. "I have to   
contact okaasan. Something's wrong..."   
  
Duo walked over to the two and started to take Usagi into his own   
arms when he noticed something dimly glowing. "Wufei..."   
  
Wufei looked up, "What, Maxwell?"   
  
"Your forehead... WUFEI! I'm going to kill you!"   
  
Wufei turned to Usagi. "What's wrong with my forehead?"   
  
Haruka walked up and taking out a sword reflected it showing Wufei   
what everyone was looking at. "Congratulations, Wufei it looks like   
you're one of the Princess's suitors."   
  
"Suitor?"   
  
Duo glared at him, "Suitor..."   
  
Usagi lowered her head trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.   
  
"Bunny, how did Wufei become a suitor?"   
  
"I can answer that."   
  
Usagi turned startled, "Okaasan?"   
  
"Iie, I'm merely a part of her locked inside of you here to guide   
and protect you. The reason Wufei was chosen to be a suitor was   
decided on two factors. The first being that there has always been   
more than one suitor for the Princess and the second is because of   
feelings shown or not about how the Princess feels about Wufei."   
  
Usagi blinked, "Are you telling me I like Wufei?"   
  
"Iie."   
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Duo and Haruka.   
  
"You love Wufei."   
  
Usagi whirled, "NANI?" she turned bright red, "I don't remember   
ever feeling that I loved..."   
  
Wufei looked towards Duo. "Did you find a mobile suit?"   
  
Duo shook his head his indigo eyes glittering with anger. "Iie, OZ   
had their warehouse cleaned out. I suspect they were doing a   
training exercise. I'll try later."   
  
"Princess?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"He's coming."   
  
"Mamoru?"   
  
"And the four generals. Be prepared."   
  
Usagi nodded. She stepped towards Wufei. "I need the sword back."   
As soon as the words were out of her mouth he pushed the sword they   
had been practicing with in her hands.   
  
"Do you REALLY think you'll be able to stop me with your little toy,   
Usako?"   
  
Usagi turned and stared at Darien. "You're alone?"   
  
Mamoru smirked, "I'll stop you little princess. You belong to me and   
I'll prove it now. How about a duel between you and me? If I win you   
come peacefully and then if you win I'll leave you alone." He glanced   
at Wufei. "Either way the traitor's life is mine."   
  
Usagi frowned, "Leave Wufei alone. I'll defeat you."   
  
Mamoru's eyes noticed the still shining mark on Wufei's head and his   
eyes narrowed. "Another suitor?"   
  
Wufei scowled, "I'm not a suitor. It's obvious the Princess doesn't   
have any feelings towards me."   
  
Mamoru crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "I'll win. Come   
Princess shall we start?" He asked slightly bowing his head as he   
pulled out his sword.   
  
Usagi nodded and pulled out her sword. She parried the prince's every   
attack and watched as he got angrier and angrier as her blade got   
through his defenses and she sliced his cheek.   
  
"Give up?" Usagi demanded.   
  
Mamoru smirked, "Of course, Princess. Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoicite,   
Nephlyte!" he called.   
  
Usagi stared at the five-armed men. "Nani?"   
  
"You have to defeat us all, little Princess."   
  
Usagi took a step backwards but a moment later Wufei was at her side.   
  
"We'll take you on and win." He said a confident smirk on his lips.   
He saw Usagi glanced at him a brief look of confusion in her eyes   
before turning back to Mamoru.   
  
Haruka stepped towards them but Mamoru held up his hand. "It's us   
against these two. If they defeat us we leave you alone for good."   
  
Usagi frowned slightly. 'Tousan, Wufei and I might be good but we   
can't do this alone. We need you.' Treize's head jerked up. He   
was extremely weak and he turned to the group. "We have to go back   
now. I think Usagi's in trouble."   
  
Wufei was attacked by Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite while Usagi  
struggled against Kunzite and Mamoru. He heard her cry out as   
she blocked Mamoru's attack only to have Kunzite's sword slash   
across her back. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to get closer   
to her to save her.   
  
Haruka's eyes narrowed as she watched. She had been outraged when   
Usagi had been hurt but she knew it was impossible for her to get   
through the group and save her.   
  
Duo watched with a frown. He didn't know what to be angrier over.   
The fact that Kunzite had hurt HIS Usagi or the fact that Wufei   
was the one helping her and not himself.   
  
Usagi's blade once again got through the Prince's defenses and   
this time she cut his other cheek. She paused a smirk of victory on   
her lips when she felt another blade enter her side. She gasped in   
pain and slowly turned to see Kunzite staring coldly at her as he   
pushed his blade into her.   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed and the crescent moon on his forehead let out   
a light all of the duelers were forced to look away. When it vanished   
he was wearing an outfit fit for a prince with designs of dragons on   
it. He held Usagi's bloodied body close and one hand rested on her   
wound and both the hand and the wound glowed with an odd light.   
  
"I won't let you hurt the Princess again." He vowed softly. He handed   
the now healed but unconscious girl to Duo and taking out a new sword   
from his sheath faced all of the generals and the Prince. 'For hurting   
Usagi they will pay,' he vowed his eyes narrowed.   
  



	22. Part 22

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for now.   
Enjoy!   
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help on this   
fic!   
  
  
  
Part 22   
  
Duo held Usagi's unconscious body against his, angry that her couldn't   
protect her when she had been wounded. Fury surged though his entire   
being, causing his crescent moon to glow brightly, only his cries of   
rage could be heard.   
  
Haruka gasped, her eyes widening from the intense power she felt,   
shaking, she stepped back. "What's happening?" She said to herself,   
fear in her eyes. His new powers were awakening.   
  
The light also caused Wufei to pause, and turn his attention to the   
braided pilot. "Nande?" He whispered, his eyes wide also.   
  
All the General's including Prince Eydimion also stopped what they were   
doing, and stared at the light, wonderment in their eyes.   
  
When the light faded, Duo stood with his eyes closed, dressed in an   
outfit that was entirely black, with a sliver crescent moon attached   
to the front of his collar. In his hand was a silver scythe that was   
longer than he was tall.   
  
"Duo." Haruka whispered, astonished.   
  
The weapon he held resembled Sailor Saturn's Silence Glaive, but it   
was single bladed instead of doubled bladed. He held Usagi in his   
free arm, and handed her to Sailor Uranus. "Protect her." He ordered,   
giving her a severe glare.   
  
The Sailor Senshi of Uranus merely nodded, speechless.   
  
Duo nodded once, and turned towards their offenders. 'Bunny, I will   
show them it was a mistake to hurt to you, they will regret it.' He   
swore, glaring at the Prince and Kunzite, clutching the scythe with   
both of his hands, pointing it at them. "How dare you!" He cried,   
charging at them.   
  
Haruka stared at the scene intently, her sight focused on the braided   
youth, who threw direct slashes at the two. He was strong, and fast.   
Yet, they seemed to find a way to dodge his attacks. She sat on her   
knees, supporting the young princess in her arms. "Damn them, how   
dare they harm her." She thought, narrowing her eyes on the two men.   
  
"Koneko-chan, you have to wake up soon." She whispered, glancing down   
at the sleeping girl.   
  
Wufei also watched his fellow pilot duel against the two, but he was   
equally angry with them for hurting Usagi, and he would make them   
suffer for it, one way, or another. He held his sword to the side,   
clutching the handle. "For the Princess." He whispered, holding up   
his sword pointing at the other three generals, then charged at them.   
  
The three turned and scowled at him. Jadeite was the one to clash   
swords with him. They continued to battle from that point on.   
  
The two battles continued for another thirty minutes, with Haruka, and   
the other two generals silently watching on. Duo and Wufei stood back   
to back, panting from exhaustion. Prince Eydimion, Kunzite, and Jadeite   
were also out of breath, and stood slouching, rubbing their wounds.   
  
"I must praise your both, no one has ever been able to fight me this   
long." Mamoru said in between breaths, giving them a mock grin.   
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, before I do it for you." Duo threatened   
him, his eyes hard.   
  
Wufei gave the prince a cold stare, his lips curving into a small harsh   
grin. "Your so into yourself, that you think no one can defeat you, baka."   
He added.   
  
Mamoru chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "It is you who are foolish enough   
to challenge me."   
  
Duo and Wufei glared at him, outraged by his arrogance, but didn't   
comment.   
  
The Prince sneered at them, pointing his sword in their direction.   
"Serenity is mine, like it or not, even it you two are her suitors."   
  
"My daughter is not yours Earth Prince." Said a voice from behind.   
  
They all turned to find Treize standing there, along with the inner   
and outer senshi.   
  
"You." Mamoru scowled at the Moon King, narrowing his eyes on him. "I   
will have her, after all you and your Queen arranged it."   
  
Treize frowned, folding his arms. "Not if I change that. My daughter   
now has two new suitors, and you are not one of them." He paused.   
"Besides, you are the one who took me away from my Kingdom."   
  
"I did, so what!" Mamoru snapped, holding up his sword. "For your   
Daughter, fight me!"   
  
"Your Highness!"   
  
"My King!"   
  
"Don't!"   
  
The senshi protested, steeping forward, concern in their eyes.   
  
Treize halted them with an up lifted hand, shaking his head. "This   
is my battle Senshi. Do not interfere. Please."   
  
The senshi stopped in their tracks, worry in their eyes.   
  
"For my wife, my daughter, and my kingdom. All you that took away from   
me Earth Prince." He stated, his crescent moon flaring, with a hard   
glint in his eyes as a silver sword appeared in his hand. "I knew   
the Earth Kingdom couldn't be trusted."   
  
Mamoru gave the Moon King a look of disdain, pointing his sword at him.   
"You forget, your Queen's compassion was your kingdom's downfall, how   
sad." He remarked.   
  
Treize held his sword in front of him, placing a hand on his hip. "You   
chose to betray us, that is your loss. You lost our respect when you   
sided with the Dark Kingdom."   
  
Mamoru frowned, clenching his weapon tight. "Enough talk Moon King,   
let's begin this shall we, or are you really royalty."   
  
Trieze smirked, holding his sword up in defense. "I am royalty, it   
is you who I question."   
  
"Keep your generals out of this Mamoru." Pluto warned him.   
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow at the dark green haired woman, shrugging.   
"Fine, as long as you all stay out of this, this is between me and   
your precious King."   
  
"You have our word, but we need yours." Neptune included.   
  
"You have our word." Jadeite repeated, putting away his sword. The rest   
of the generals nodded in agreement.   
  
"Shall we." Mamoru challenged Trieze, getting into a fighting stance,   
holding his sword infront of him.   
  
"As you wish." Treize accepted, standing up straight, once hand on his   
hip, the other holding up his sword.   
  
They stared at each other with narrow eyes, and the dual began with   
Mamoru charging at him. Trieze stood there, not flinching, and their   
swords clashed.   
  
Duo and Wufei stood side by side, watching them, wanting to join the   
battle, but knew they had to stay out of it. The rest of the senshi   
stood off to the side, watching silently. They wanted to protect their   
King, but he had commanded them to stay out of it and they had to obey   
his wishes.   
  
Rei and Haruka watched over Usagi, she was still unconscious, and   
they wouldn't let anyone hurt her in her condition.   
  
"How could he hurt her." Rei whispered, clenching her fists in anger.   
  
Treize and Mamoru fought for about thirty minutes. Both were on an   
equal level, but that changed. Trieze seemed to be more relaxed, and   
less tired than Mamoru, no matter how many attacks he used. Finally,   
Trieze knocked his sword out of his hands and slashed Mamoru in the   
side, causing him to fall onto his knees, clutching his wound. Then he   
held the blade of his sword against his neck. "The battle is mine." He   
declared.   
  
Mamoru sneered up at him, then chuckled. "You may have won this battle   
Moon King, however, Usagi has been put into a deep sleep, thanks to   
Kunzite's poisoned sword."   
  
Trieze's eyes widened in shock. "Why you." He said through clenched   
teeth.   
  
Mamoru laughed. "Only Kunzite knows how to take the spell off. There   
is nothing you or any of your senshi can do to wake her."   
  
Duo and Wufei held their weapons up, full of rage at what they just   
heard. Both were too angry to say anything, but looked as though they   
would attack at any moment.   
  
The senshi were also angry to hear it. They wanted to use their powers,   
but they couldn't interfere.   
  
Mamoru gave Trieze a look of triumph. "If you want her to wake up,   
give her to me. You have three days before she remains under the   
spell forever." He smirked, and then disappeared with the rest   
of his generals.   
  
Trieze stood there form a moment, stunned, shaking with rage. "Damn   
you Earth Prince!" He shouted, falling to his hands and knees.   
  



	23. Part 23

Because Of Love   
  
By Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover!   
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting to the   
story..........  
  
  
Part 23   
  
Wufei frowned deeply his eyes going to Usagi's form. "It's my fault for not protecting her from them..."   
  
Duo scowled, "Don't blame yourself. There is nothing you could have done. Besides the important thing is we figure out how to wake her up. There has to be SOME way."   
  
Treize sighed letting his attention fall on his daughter, "There could be... demo it's dangerous. Iie, there has to be a better way."   
  
"What is it?" Wufei demanded.   
  
Duo nodded in agreement, "Yeah ,tell us. We'll do anything for Bunny."   
  
Treize frowned, "I know you would but doing this could risk your lives."   
  
"I don't care," the two echoed together.   
  
Treize shook his head hiding the small smirk, "All right. You have to travel to the moon and give service to the Moon's tower. You must pray to my wife's spirit for help and if she finds you worthy she'll grant you access to where you need to go for the cure."   
  
Duo smirked, "No problem! Wu-man and I can take our Gundams."   
  
Wufei frowned, "Duo, one of us should stay with her in case that so called Prince comes back."   
  
Treize shook his head, "Iie, you'll have more chance of success if you both go. All the Senshi and I can defend my Daughter well enough."   
  
Duo grinned, "All right! Let's go Wu-man, next stop is the moon!" He grabbed Wufei's hand and started to pull him after him.   
  
"Matte," Treize said with a chuckle.   
  
Duo paused, "Yeah?"   
  
"I can send you to the moon easily."   
  
Wufei wrestled his hand out of Duo's grip and glared at him, "Baka, you should listen before you act."   
  
Duo pouted, "I only wanted to save Usagi..."   
  
"Well it's faster doing it this way," Wufei retorted with a roll of his eyes. He turned to Treize and nodded to show he was ready.   
  
Treize closed his eyes his crescent moon glowing. Duo yelped as he saw Wufei's respond and a burning sensation on his forehead. "Couldn't you have warned us?"   
  
Treize ignored him, "Give me power my love," he whispered. For though he was more powerful then his wife when it came to the Moon she was unmatched. He felt a silvery aura bind to his and smiled as he saw the complaining Duo and determined Wufei vanish. "Good luck..."   
  
Wufei glanced around his surroundings for a split moment as they arrived. "Where is this tower at, Duo?"   
  
Duo shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"   
  
Wufei scowled, "Good for nothing, baka..."   
  
Duo frowned, "I STILL haven't forgiven you for kissing Usagi you know."   
  
Wufei turned completely ignoring him. He let his eyes cast about searching for anything resembling a tower. He closed his eyes and concentrated letting the energy flow through him and he felt it making his forehead tingle with the sensation. "Duo... help me here."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow faintly interested, "Help you with what?" He noticed something and his eyes widened, "Woah! Wu-man you're glowing!"   
  
"Baka... concentrate on the remaints of Usagi's energy here."   
  
Duo grinned and nodded. He closed his eyes and could almost swear he saw Usagi in his mind eye in her Princess gown walking between Treize and her Mother. He focused on a rather large tower in the vision and felt the ground beneath him began to shake and he heard a rumbling sound akin to a herd of horses galloping past.   
  
Wufei slowly opened his eyes feeling slightly drained. He looked up at a tower that reached far into the sky and slightly smiled. "How are you feeling, Duo?"   
  
Duo opened his eyes almost falling over. "Woozy," he responded putting a hand to his head as he studied the tower. "Don't tell me we have to climb that..."   
  
"Hai, we do."   
  
Duo winced, "I told you not to tell me."   
  
Wufei walked by the complaining boy and entered the tower. He glanced up at the spiraling staircase and glanced back at Duo. "I figure we have at least seventy-five flights to go up. Could be as much as two hundred though... we have to go to the top, Duo. Do you want me to carry you?"   
  
Duo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "No way! I can do it! Besides you'd use that against me in the case of Usagi..."   
  
Wufei shook his head, "The only thing I care about right now is cureing her. Once that's accomplished we'll be rivals and I have no intention of losing to you. I care for her too much."   
  
Duo frowned, "Well I love her and I'm not just going to let you have her!"   
  
Wufei scowled, "I told you we'll discuss that matter AFTER we save her. Now..." He looked up, "Shall we?"   
  
Duo sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah let's get going."   
  
Wufei smirked and quickly climbed the stairs leaving Duo to his own devices. After the first twenty-five flights he was starting to get winded and it seemed the stairs never ended. "How's it doing Duo?" When no answer came to him he looked behind him, "Duo?"   
  
"He can't hear you."   
  
Wufei's head jerked around and he stared at the girl in front of him. Lilac hair in odangos like Usagi's graced a child's head. She looked to be around five but she could have been as young as three. "Who are you?"   
  
The girl giggled, "I'm not allowed to tell."   
  
Wufei scowled faintly, "I have no time to play. I have to get to the top of this tower."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To save someone I love..."   
  
"Is she pretty?"   
  
"Hai, but not just on the outside... she's gorgeous on the inside too."   
  
The girl giggled once more, "You can make a choice right now you know. If you come with me I can take you to the top."   
  
Wufei felt a smile appearing on his lips, "Honto?"   
  
The girl nodded, "Hai, demo your friend will be lost here forever and he'll die a painful death."   
Wufei frowned, "Duo will die?"   
  
The girl nodded again, "Hai!"   
  
Wufei shook his head, "I can't let that happen. Usagi cares for him. I can't betray my comrades it would be injustice."   
  
The girl sighed and leaning forward kissed his cheek ,"Very well demo you'll never make it to the top. It's an endless flight of stairs." She smiled, "So this is your last chance. O-negai, come with me."   
  
Wufei got to his feet and put one foot on the next stair, "Gomen, Chibi. I won't turn my back on my friend even if it is the braided baka. Ja ne."   
  
The girl watched him go and lay her chin on her palms as she watched him vanish. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Duo. "Hiya!"   
  
Duo froze as he saw the girl, "Who are you?"   
  
"Not allowed to tell! You wanna go to the top of the tower to pray to the Moon Goddess; Serenity?"   
  
Duo grinned, "Hai!! I can save Usagi that way..."   
  
"There is one stipulation however."   
  
"What's that?" Duo asked wondering how such a small girl would know such a word.   
  
The girl giggled, "You mean what's stipulation mean?"   
  
Duo flushed, "Iie, I mean what is it?"   
  
She grinned her violet eyes twinkling, "I can take you straight to the tower but it means sending your friend to certain death."   
  
Duo frowned, "I couldn't do that to Wufei..."   
"So you don't want to come with me?" She asked her eyes starting to tear up.   
  
Duo winced. He hated seeing girls of any age crying. "Don't cry... after I make a prayer to the Goddess we can play sometime. Right now I'm trying to save the one I love. Don't be sad...."   
  
The girl pouted for a long moment. "I understand... I hope she preciates you." She hugged him and then bounced off up the stairs.   
  
Duo sighed and started to climb a bit faster, "Wu-man, you still around?"   
  
Wufei turned and was almost ran into by Duo. "Braided baka..."   
  
Duo grinned, "Great to see you too! Did you see a kawaii lil munchkin go by?"   
  
"You mean Chibi?"   
  
Duo blinked, "So you met her already?"   
  
"I suspect I met her first."   
  
Duo shrugged, "Okay... so what do we do? She did say we couldn't make it up there without her."   
  
"Did I?"   
  
Wufei and Duo turned as one and saw the girl standing there again, "You're back?"   
  
The girl smiled, "Hai, you've passed the first of many mini tests. Follow me, both of you."   
  
Duo glanced at Wufei and shrugging grabbed the girl's hand. "Let's go, Wu-man."   
  
Wufei nodded faintly and took the girl's hand. "Let's go, Chibi."   
  
The girl smiled and tilting her head to the side and closed her eyes. In a flash the three vanished out of sight.   
  
Wufei almost tripped when they reappeared. He heard Duo snickering and rolled his eyes. He looked up and saw a tall pedalstool. "Chibi, can you tell us who are you now?"   
  
The girl smiled and nodded, "Hai..."   
  
"Who are you then?" Duo asked.   
  
The girl did a slight bow, "Queen Serenity." As she spoke she seemed to grow before their eyes and instead of the child a fully grown mature woman stood watching them with amused eyes. "You're here to save my daughter, correct?"  



	24. Part 24

Because Of Love  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for now. Enjoy!  
  
Note: Thank you Usa-chan and Eternal Sailor M for your help on this fic!   
  
Part 24  
  
  
  
"Hai Serenity-sama. We are." Duo answered, his expression sincere.  
  
Queen Serenity saw the pleading in both their eyes, it was so clear, they both loved her daughter very much, and would do anything for her, even sacrifice their lives. 'They are worthy of my child.' She thought, a faint smile gracing her lips.  
  
Wufei stepped forward, bowing from the waist. "Your highness, o-negai, tell us what the antidote is. Usagi is in danger of staying in a deep sleep."  
  
"I know." Serenity sighed. "The Sun Staff. Once it is reunited with the Sun Crystal, then and only then will Treize have the power to wake her."  
  
Determination seemed to set in both suitors eyes, and they nodded, but there was a question in Duo's mind. "Where can we find the Sun Staff?" He had to ask.  
  
The Moon Queen bowed her head, her violet eyes flickering with sadness. "In the Sahara Desert." She paused. "After my husband's death, I made sure it was hidden. By itself, it holds much power."  
  
Wufei frowned slightly, deep in thought. "Demo, Serenity-sama. The desert is big; it stretches for miles. How are we going to find it?"  
  
"Combine your powers as you did here." She explained, and then looked at them, with firm eyes. "I must warn you. If you use the powers I have given you against one another, I will strip you of your titles of being Serenity-Hime's suitors. And erase you from her memory. Is that clear?"   
  
They both nodded. "Hai Serenity-sama." Both agreed.  
  
The Queen looked them in the eye, searching for any kind of resistance, but found none. Instead, she saw uneasiness, it had to do with her threat, but it had to be said. The Princess had the choice of which she would choose as her Prince, and they could not do anything to interfere with her decision in anyway. "Good." She smiled warmly. "It is time you return to Earth. I will send you to the Sahara Desert. Time is of the essence, and you must hurry."  
  
Duo and Wufei agreed with another slight nod, and got down on one knee, showing her they would do anything to keep Usagi from the deep sleep. "You have our word Serenity-sama." Duo spoke for the both of them.  
  
"Arigato. Duo-san, Wufei-san." Serenity thanked them, her eyes closed, bowing her head, glowing a light lavender.  
  
Duo and Wufei waited patiently as she gather enough power, staying on one knee. Treize wasn't kidding when he said she would test them to see it they were worthy enough, and they found that they were, except from this point on, they were forbidden to use their powers on one another, or that would mean they could no longer be Usagi's suitors.   
  
It was something that stayed on their minds, even as Queen Serenity's power grew, the shine becoming brighter. A moment later, she released a small wave of white energy, which bathed their bodies, making the shine. She gave them a reassuring gaze, as they faded out of sight.  
  
"Remember my words young ones." She said out loud.   
  
  
  
Even without the Sun Staff or Sun Crystal, Treize wielded much power, enough to transport Usagi and the rest of the Senshi to his private estate. No one knew about it, not even Lady Une. He was glad he chose to keep it, that way, OZ, nor the Romafeller Foundation would bother him when he needed privacy. And it was when he needed it the most.   
  
Lady Une or Zechs Marquise must have been put as the new leader of OZ, after finding out who he really was, OZ was not his calling, it was his duty to take his place beside his daughter as the Moon King.  
  
OZ was the last thing on Treize's mind. His daughter, Usagi was his main concern. They had to find a way to wake her. The Senshi would protect him and her with their lives, he knew that, but he should have been the one to protect her. It was a guilt he couldn't ignore.   
  
Watching her sleep was painful. It was not a nap, nor was it going to bed for the night. It was a threatening sleep; it scared him, because if Duo or Wufei could not find an antidote for the poison, she would remain in the deep sleep. That was something he could not permit. For now, all he could do was protect his child, until they returned, until then; he had to count on them. If they truly loved her, then Serenity-sama would tell them how wake her. That was all he could do. Wait. But time was against them, not even Sailor Pluto could do anything, it was forbidden for her to interfere.   
  
"Chibi-Hime." Treize whispered, taking her hand in his, stoking her cheek. Tears were within reach as he stared at his child's beautiful face. She looked exactly like her mother. He had missed out on so much of her life. It was unfair. Prince Eydimion and the Dark Kingdom had taken too much from him; he would make them pay. For his wife and his daughter.  
  
Sighing, he rested the side of his cheek on his arm, keeping a light hold on Usagi's hand. The room was comfortable, bringing memories back when he used to tuck her in at bedtime, and kiss her good night.   
  
This time, he would not leave her. If he had to sit up all night by her bedside, then consider it done. Edyimion nor his generals were going to come near her, not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
Without noticing it, sleep claimed him as he thought about his memories of the Kingdom he once ruled with the woman he loved, and his precious first born child, if only he could have been there for both of them when they need him the most.  
  
  
  
Treize's Dream.................  
  
"Nande?" Treize said, looking at his surroundings. The Moon Kingdom looked like it once did, and it was all too familiar. It brought a smile to his face as a silver haired woman dressed in a white form-fitting gown walked towards him.  
  
"Da-rin." He said as the woman stood in front of him, her deep violet eyes dancing, a smile curving her lips. "I've missed you so much." Trieze closed his eyes, taking her into his arms, holding her close.  
  
"As I have you, Treize." Queen Serenity replied, resting her head on his chest, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
No words were said as they merely held each other. Just being close was enough. This was a dream that neither one wanted to end, because in reality, they couldn't be together, not anymore.  
  
"My love, I wish I could have been there for you." Trieze whispered into her ear, breaking the silence. "What am I going to do without you?"  
  
Serenity leaned back, staring into his eyes, searching them. "That's what I thought when I lost you." She bowed her head with tears trailing down her cheeks. "You were the only man for me Treize. Even I can't be with you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "It's your duty to revive the Moon Kingdom, and take care of our daughter. You are a great father. Never forget that."  
  
Treize nodded and slid his arms around her waist. "I'll always love you Serenity." He said softly.  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around her his neck. "Aishiteru Trieze."   
  
At her words, he bent down, and kissed her.   
"Trieze-san." Haruka's voice cut into the dream, causing him to wake.  
  
"Ne?" He questioned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
The woman smiled reassuringly at her King. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll stay with her."  
  
With a yawn, Trieze stood up. "Arigato, Haruka-san." He thanked her, and then kissed Usagi's cheek, before leaving the room, the dream of his wife still on his mind, along with the heartache, and loneliness for her.  
  
  
  
"Wufei." Duo sighed, out of breath from walking in the hot desert sands, with the hot sun shinning brightly on them. "I going to get burned out here, not to mention that this wind is really messing up my hair."  
  
"Quit complaining Maxwell." The Chinese Pilot shook his head, continuing to walk through the deep red sand, ignoring his own fatigue.  
  
Duo groaned, and fell onto his knees. "I can't take much more of this. Where are we going anyway? We've been walking all day. Are we lost or what?"  
  
Wufei paused, turning to stare at his rival, scowling slightly. "Duo, we've been walking in this direction because the moon symbol we both hold is leading us to it." His expression softened. "I'm tired too, but we can't waste any time."  
  
"I know." The braided pilot agreed, forcing himself to his feet, titling his head to the side. "Do you think we can find it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Duo grinned his usual side grin, chuckling lightly. "If we find an Oasis on the way, can we take a short break?" He joked.  
  
"Why not." Wufei grinned.  
  
"Nani? I was just kidding." Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
Before Wufei could say anything, the sound of something loud, caught their attention, causing them to look up, to find two unfamiliar Gundams towering above them, shielding them from the sunlight.  
  
"Two more Gundams?" Duo exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise and wonderment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Part 25

  
Because Of Love  
By Usa-chan  
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon!  
  
You know Usa-chan doesn't own either one, getting to the story..........  
  
Note: Gomen for the INCREDIBLY long wait! Demo demo here it is!! *Does a happy little dance all around the room*  
  
  
  
Part 25  
  
Wufei scowled at the two arrivals and let his newfound power surge into him transforming him into the silver outfit once again. "Stay aware, Maxwell."  
  
A blonde boy stepped out of the Gundam and smiled kindly at the two. "Anno, hi, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and that over there is Trowa Barton. We're here to help you both."   
  
Wufei frowned, "We don't need help."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "It's for Bunny, Wu-man."   
  
Wufei scowled, "Fine, we'll accept your help."   
  
Duo stared at the two boys, "So how did you guys know where to find us and that we needed help?"   
  
"A dream." Quatre stated.  
  
"Dream?" Wufei pressed. "How do we know you didn't come from our enemies side?"   
  
Trowa scowled faintly, "Here's how." He lifted the sleeve of his shirt and a blazing sun mark shimmered on his skin. "We're protectors of the Princess under Treize-sama's rule."   
  
Duo dropped the rock he was holding. "So you're not suitors to Bunny?"   
  
"Iie," Quatre confirmed with a shake of his head. "We're only protectors. We each have the power equal to one outer senshi."  
  
Wufei scowled once again, "Fine; do you know the way to the sun staff?"   
  
"Iie. We are two of the keys to opening the temple for you though. Without us you couldn't have gotten in."   
  
Duo grinned, "We're lucky you two came along then, ne?"   
  
Wufei suddenly froze his whole body tensing, "Nani?" He gasped a head clasped to his head as he sank to his knees.  
  
" Wu-man?" Duo called concerned as he watched his rival sink to his knees. "You okay?" His jaw dropped as he realized that Wufei was sinking under the sand, "Wu-man! Get out of there!"  
  
Wufei was either ignoring him or couldn't hear for he didn't move. He simply sat there his head lowered. The sand moved quicker and quicker beneath him until it looked like a whirlpool slowly pulling him in.  
  
"Wu-man!!!" Duo called startled again.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Gomen ne, Duo."  
  
" Huh?" Duo responded confused. He was prevented from asking anymore as he too was pushed into the sand. "TRAITORS!!"   
  
Wufei's and Duo's foreheads began to glow a bright blinding color and both were forced to shield their eyes from each other's glow and were unaware of being swallowed up completely by the sand.  
  
" Get off of me, Maxwell."  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "We're alive? WE'RE ALIVE!!" He grinned and hugged Wufei as he sniffled in happiness. "We made it Wu-man!"  
  
Wufei glared and peeled the elated gundam pilot off of him. "Let go of me, Maxwell."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Duo, Wufei." Quatre apologized his head bowed.  
  
Duo stared at the blonde in shock, "What, what happened to your eyes? You're a demon! SAVE ME!" He dived behind Wufei and stared at Quatre in fear.  
  
Quatre flushed and looked to the side. "Gomen ne. It's an after effect of calling the temple into existence."  
  
" It's freaky!" Duo confirmed with another shudder.  
  
Trowa scowled his own red eyes as emotionless as his usual emerald green. "Leave Quatre alone. We have to hurry."  
  
Duo pouted, "You're no fun. I was just joking. Demo why did you throw us into the sand, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looked down his red eyes filled with regret. "Gomen ne, Duo. Demo it was the only way. I told you we were the keys. The whirlpool is the only way for you to get in here."  
  
" I see." Duo shrugged, "Well we're here. Now what?"  
  
Trowa looked up, "One of you will come with me and the other with Quatre."  
  
Wufei frowned once more, "Why?"  
  
Quatre turned rosy red and let his eyes wander away. "Because neither of us knows where the actual Sun staff is," he admitted.  
  
Duo grinned, "So if we split up we have a better chance of finding it?"   
  
Trowa nodded, "Hai."   
  
Wufei glared at Trowa. "Why can't we all four split up?"  
  
"Because." Quatre interrupted. "We're the only ones that know of the traps in this building."  
  
"Yet you don't know where the sun staff actually is?" Wufei observed with a sneer.  
  
Quatre looked down, "That's right."  
  
" m better off on my own," Wufei announced.  
  
"Stop it, Wufei." Duo commented with a frown. "You go with Quatre and I'll go with Trowa."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Understood. I'll contact you if we find anything, Trowa."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement and he and Duo walked down one of the many paths. "Don't get ahead of me or stray from my side," He commanded of Duo.  
  
**  
  
Quatre winced under Wufei's stare. "Hai, Wufei-san?"  
  
"There are hundreds of tunnels. How do you know which one leads to the staff?"  
  
" We don't. We only know where the traps are and since most of the tunnels are just traps we know the tunnels where the staff could be."  
  
"Why don't you remember it's exact location?"  
  
Quarto's red eyes avoided Wife's and he pointed to a tunnel. "There are actually only two tunnels that aren't just dead ends with traps."  
  
"Then let's get going." Wife demanded.  
  
Quartet nodded, "Hay".  
  
**  
  
Duo looked around the old walls and paused to stare at the pictures engraved into the stone. "Wow, what detail."  
  
Trowel frowned faintly, "Keep walking."  
  
Duo sighed, "Hai hai." With a pout he followed the tall boy and the two traveled deeper into the tunnel. "Ne, Trowa?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why did Quatre seem afraid?"  
  
Trowa scowled, "You're engaged to the Princess and you don't know?"  
  
Duo turned scarlet. "Engaged? I'm just a suitor same as Wu-man."  
  
Trowa shook his head faintly, "Neither of you know? Serenity-sama didn't tell you?"  
  
" Tell us what?"  
  
" Tell you what else is kept in here?"  
  
" Iie. What is it?"  
  
" ....................."  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
" Iie. Let's keep walking."  
  
" Not until you tell me why Quatre was shaking in fear!"  
  
" Keep it down," Trowa snapped his calm exterior shattered for a moment. "Fine. I'll tell you." Duo smirked and followed Trowa as he waited for the great secret to be revealed.  
  
**  
  
Quatre looked down the tunnel and smiled, "I think this might be it."  
  
" The staff?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Hai."  
  
Wufei smiled in relief, "Then we can save Usagi."  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement, "Hai, we can."  
  
Wufei paused and noticed a strange symbol on the wall. "This looks like one of the senshi."  
  
Quatre glanced back and paled his red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. "Hai. This can't be the way."  
  
Wufei walked past the smaller boy ignoring his pleas for him to come back. "Way for what?" He demanded over his shoulder.  
  
Quatre winced as Wufei's eyes widened as they came to a long stone table where a girl lay apparently asleep. "The way to Sailor Saturn." Quatre whispered softly.  
  
  
  
  
Side Note: ARIGATO USA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember to give my imuoto-chan her share of reviews for this SUGOI chapter! I'll try to update this fic, and my other fics ASAP! Until then.........................Ja! Allure-chan.  



	26. Part 26

Because Of Love  
  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for now. Enjoy!  
  
Note: GOMEN NE FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
1.1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Part 26  
  
"Sailor Saturn?" Wufei arched an eyebrow, glancing at Quatre, whose eyes were once again a marine blue, and full of fear, then back at the senshi symbol, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hai." Said a female voice from behind.  
  
The Chinese pilot had an idea of who it was, yet he turned around to make sure. He eyed the dark green haired woman, knowing she was part of the outer senshi, but which one. "You are………"  
  
"Sailor Pluto, senshi of time." She confirmed his unspoken question, and then approached Quatre, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, nodding slightly, trying to calm himself.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Where is the Sun Staff?" He demanded, scowling. "Usagi doesn't have much time left."  
  
"Don't you think we know that Wufei-san." Pluto stated, her eyes acquiring a hard glint, staring him down.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I've come to find the last of the outer senshi."  
  
"Hontoo, how did you get in here in the first place? I thought only the sun senshi knew that."  
  
Irritated, Pluto shook her head, sighing. "I know a lot more then you may think."  
  
Pilot 05 opened his mouth to argue, but changed his mind when he saw the look in her red eyes, as if she knew something he didn't. He couldn't be sure.  
  
"Don't question her." Quatre pleaded, stepping between the two, ignoring how nervous the Chinese pilot made him feel, but kept his courage, and stood up to him.  
  
Wufei felt the his anger build, he didn't like defeat in anyway, yet he couldn't take it out on Pluto or Quarter, they were giving him assistance in saving Usagi. With a small sigh, he reluctantly stepped back, and folded his arms. "At least tell me why you're afraid of this senshi?" He asked, not facing them.  
  
Quatre looked at Pluto, who answered for him. "Because she is the senshi of rebirth and destruction. Her powers are strong enough to destroy a planet." Wufei listened but said nothing. "She was placed here to protect the sun staff from anyone foolish enough to try and steal it."  
  
"Then why is she sleeping?"  
  
"She will only awaken if there is a disturbance to the staff, and if the Princess is in need of her aid." Quatre answered.  
  
"But if she is one of Usagi's Protectors, why do you fear her awakening?"  
  
"For many reasons, one being, if she uses her ultimate power, she sacrifices her life too."  
  
Wufei stared at the sleeping girl, unsure of how to feel.  
  
  
  
"Nani!" Duo practically yelled, causing his voice to echo through the maze, shocked with what Trowa had just told him.  
  
A pair of firm emerald eyes that were once red stared at him with annoyance. "Keep your voice down." Trowa scolded him, shaking his head.  
  
Duo flushed with embarrassment. "Gomen." He said in a mild tone, keeping his pace beside Trowa as they walked through yet another part of the labyrinth. The tall pilot said nothing, but gave a slight nod. "So that's what else is kept her beside the Sun Staff ne?"  
  
Trowa nodded again. "Hai."  
  
The braided pilot blinked, running a hand through his bangs. "You mean she could be considered a female version of Shinigami?"  
  
"You talk too much." Trowa stated, his voice undefined. It could have held a littler humor, or it could have been sarcasm, Duo couldn't be sure, the green-eyed pilot was too much of the strong silent type. "She is Sailor Saturn, leave it at that."  
  
"Hai, hai." Duo agreed, dropping the subject. "Are we getting closer to finding the staff?" He asked a moment later.  
  
Trowa sighed, the suitor was impossible.  
  
  
  
After having dreamed about his wife, Treize couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. The loneliness for his queen and the worry for his daughter were too much to bear.  
  
"Treize-san, daijoubu ka?" Artemis asked, concerned when he felt his king sit up. Even if the white cat was still sleepy, he stood up from his ball like position at the front of the king size bed, and stretched his whole body before approaching Treize.  
  
"Iie." Was the answer he received once he was seated beside Serenity-hime's father, a little bit more awake. "The way I feel is keeping me from sleeping."  
  
Artemis knew what Treize was referring to, so he didn't ask, instead he waited, to hear what his king had to say.  
  
"I wish I could hold her once more." Treize spoke in a melancholic voice. "There were so many things I still had to say."  
  
"Treize-san." Artemis placed a comforting paw on his knee, seeing the sorrow on the Moon King's face. It was clear that tears were being forced back, and his voice was dry. "She would want you to be happy my king."  
  
Treize nodded, and lightly stroked Artemis behind his ears. "Hai, I know, but I miss her so much…………" He paused. "At least I know that two of my sun senshi are with my daughter's suitors, and the other three have yet to awaken."  
  
Artemis smiled faintly, about to say something when suddenly, Treize shrieked in pain, clutching his forehead, shutting his eyes. "You're Highness!" The white cat exclaimed in alarm.  
  
Treize nearly fell over, managing somehow to get onto his knees, still moaning in pain. Artemis jumped in front of him to see what was harming him; it was then that a symbol, one that hadn't been seen in thousands of years, replaced the crescent moon on Treize's forehead with a golden sun.  
  
The white cat stood there, stunned. It was Treize's original crest, before he married Serenity, when he was still the prince of the Sun Kingdom. There were only two things it could mean, the sun staff had been found, or the most powerful sun senshi had awakened. "My King……………." Artemis's voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
Trowa was about to tell Duo to be quiet yet again when his arm began to sting. "Ugh." He flinched, clutching his arm where the sun symbol was.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked in concern.  
  
"I'm not sure." Trowa answered in a strained voice, trying to hide the growing pain.  
  
Duo backed away when Trowa's eyes began to turn from green, to red, and finally to a glowing yellow. "Nande?" He said, wide eyed, backing further into a wall, not knowing that his hands pressed a secret button until the wall opened, and he fell backwards. "Whoa!" He shouted in surprise, and found himself of the floor. "Itai." He groaned, and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Trowa slowly made his way into the room, which Duo had found, still holding his arm, glancing at Duo, noticing that his crescent moon was glowing, then at the rest of the golden room, focusing on a certain object. "You've found the Sun Staff." He told the braided pilot calmly.  
  
  
  
"Quatre-san!" Pluto nearly screamed when the blond haired pilot fell to one knee, clutching his left arm, groaning in pain. "Daijoubu-ka?" She asked, kneeling beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I…….I……" He tried to say, but moaned in pain, biting his lip.  
  
Wufei watched him, a hind of concerned in his black eyes, but made no move to interfere. He could see that the sun senshi was in pain, and that it was most likely caused by that sun symbol, what he didn't expect was the yellow glow coming from Quatre's eyes. His own eyes widened, questioning, looking from Quatre to Pluto. Pluto stood up then, meeting his gaze, then turned her attention to the sleeping girl, her own symbol of the planet Pluto glowing, replacing her tiara.  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to speak, when his forehead began to tingle, and he placed a hand over it, covering the glow from his crescent moon. He followed Pluto's gaze, and saw that a symbol had appeared on the sleeping senshi's forehead, glowing faintly, and a moment later, her eyes opened. 


	27. Part 27

By Usa-chan  
  
Usa-chan own's neither Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!  
  
Note: Gomen ne it took me so long to post this Usa-chan! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Part 27  
  
Duo grinned and went to the golden object. "So this will save, Usagi?" He whispered as he stared at it.  
  
Trowa was still wincing with pain but nodded. "Don't touch it…"  
  
Duo gave him a puzzled look but obeyed. "So you going to tell Quatre and Wufei to stop looking?"  
  
Trowa shook his head his eyes haunted. "Oh no…" He quickly snatched up the sun staff. "We have to get out of here now."  
  
Duo gave the sun guardian a quizzical look. "What's up?"  
  
Trowa eyed the boy warily. "Sailor Saturn… She's awoken."  
  
Duo shrugged. "So? What is she going to tear down this place?"  
  
Trowa glanced warily at Duo. "With her awakening and the removing of the sun staff this place no longer has a reason to exist… We have to get out now before it collapses and buries us along with it."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in realization and with a nod he jogged after the running Trowa. 'Wait…. If we found the sun staff then that means…' He paused. "I hope Wu-man's alright with that crazy chick waking up."  
  
**  
  
Dark purple eyes calmly observed the three people staring at her too shocked to move. That is all but one was shocked. Her eyes flickered to the quickly recovering Pluto a silent question in their depths. "Why have I been awoken?" She quickly noticed the crescent symbol glowing brightly on Wufei's forehead and her eyes narrowed. "The Princess is in danger?"  
  
Quatre stared at the senshi shocked. "How does she know?" he whispered confused.  
  
Pluto met the steady gaze. "We've only come to get the sun staff… There's no need for you yet, Saturn."  
  
The girl's eyes flickered and she glanced down looking like a delicate china doll. "You're lying… You may have came for the sun staff but I wouldn't have awoken if I hadn't been needed. Just you being here proves you knew I'd awake." She looked thoughtful for another moment. "It's time for me to help the world…or destroy it."  
  
Wufei scowled. "Where's the staff? Usagi doesn't have much time left." He could feel her weakening and for once his usual calm had vanished. His only thought now was saving Usagi no matter what it took.  
  
Saturn got to her feet and calmly eyed the group. "The sun staff is on it's way here… Someone else has found it." A scythe flickered to existence in her hand and she stared calmly down the hallway. "If the wrong person has it then they'll face my retribution."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "It's alright… Trowa has it."  
  
Saturn nodded slightly then turned back to Pluto. "What's the problem with the Princess?"  
  
"She's been poisoned…" Wufei admitted. "Endymion and his generals are the cause."  
  
Saturn's eyes narrowed. "They'll pay with their lives," She assured. She felt the ground around them shake and frowned. "We have to get moving now… This place won't hold up much longer."  
  
**  
  
Usagi stirred restlessly kittenish whimpers escaping. "It hurts," she slurred in her sleep.  
  
Artemis sighed and glanced at the still pain-ridden King. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
Treize's grin grew. "They've found the sun staff…" He turned his attention to his laboring daughter and sighed. "I just hope it's not too late…."  
  
Artemis lightly jumped onto the whimpering princess and laid a paw on her forehead. "The poison is starting to take effect…. They must hurry."  
  
Treize frowned faintly. "But…. They've also awoken her."  
  
Artemis frowned. "Saturn is awake?"  
  
Treize nodded. "The temple is going to fall apart around them if they don't hurry…" His eyes flickered to Usagi. "They must make it in time.. She won't last much longer."  
  
**  
  
Saturn winced and frowned uneasily. "The Princess… She's dying."  
  
Duo and Trowa froze a few feet away from the girl. "Dying?" Duo repeated his voice doubtful. "She can't die…"  
  
Wufei wrested the staff from Trowa's grasp. "We're going back now," He turned his attention to Pluto. "Take us back."  
  
Pluto shook her head. "I can't…"  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "You had the power to come and find us. Why don't you have the power to take us back?" he growled in annoyance his crescent moon beginning to flash.  
  
Saturn watched the scene for a moment her dark eyes widening slightly. "Two suitors have already been chosen? And neither is Endymion…" She nodded thoughtfully then bowed her head. "I am Sailor Saturn…I will protect the Princess." Before Wufei could react the young girl had stolen the staff from his hands and vanished in a flash of purple sparkles.  
  
Pluto softly cursed. "This way," she announced leading the group as pieces of the temple began to fall down around them. "Quatre, Trowa, stay in the back," she ordered.  
  
The two nodded and took their positions hoping that their powers as guardians would keep the temple up if just for a few extra moments. "We're not going to make it," Quatre realized as a whole wall collapsed behind them and the floor began to shake violently knocking everyone off their feet. Screams echoed as the temple finally collapsed onto itself.  
  
**  
  
Treize's head jerked up as a girl appeared in front of him her head bowed and the staff lifted. "Sailor Saturn," he whispered as he stared at her.  
  
Artemis froze the hair on his back standing on end. This was the sole person who could destroy everything with just a few words. "Why are you here?" he managed to ask as he took a protective stance in front of the now crying Usagi.  
  
Saturn watched silently as her King placed the sun crystal into the sun staff and his sun symbol lit up the entire room. Clothed now in glowing golden armor Treize crossed the room to his daughter and softly whispered an ancient incantation in the long extinct Solarian language.  
  
A soft golden glow slowly surrounded Usagi and her pain-filled cries suddenly ceased. Her face gained a peaceful look and in a flash Serenity lay in the place of the girl.  
  
As the glow became too bright to bear the paleness she had acquired seemed to melt away as her cheeks regained their usual rose color. Her body lifted from the flat table and the glow condensed into a small ball hovering directly over her. A second later the glow slowly traveled to where Serenity's crescent moon was brightly glowing and descended till it was touching the glowing symbol.  
  
There was a great flash of light that forced everyone's eyes away. When they finally looked back Serenity's crescent moon symbol was completely gone and in it's place was a softly glowing sun symbol.  
  
Saturn's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Artemis's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a long moment before he was finally able to stutter the discovery out. "Usagi's the strongest sun senshi…" 


End file.
